In The Arms of a Warlock
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: This is a squeal for In The Arms of an Angel. In 1692 the Salem Witch Trials began and everyone living in Salem could be a target. Alexander Lightwood was a normal boy who lived in Salem, but once he meets Magnus Bane he opens his eyes to the strange occurrences happening with the witch trials.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel for In The Arms of an Angel. If you haven't read the first story go read it then come back ;)**

 **I was going to make this story into a crossover since it's about the mortal instruments and the Salem Witch Trials but I couldn't find anything to cross it over with so it's not being labeled as one.**

* * *

 _It was 1675 and a witch ran out of the town of Salem holding her new born baby all wrapped up in his blanket. The secrets of magic were starting to unravel to the humans and it was not a safe place for them anymore. The people of Salem knew she was a witch, and they were after her to kill her. She knew she couldn't run forever but she knew she could save her son by taking him somewhere safe._

 _She stopped at a cottage in the neighboring town noticing a basket sitting on the porch. "This will have to do" She said softly before moving the blanket away from her babies face. He was sleeping soundly at peace like there was nothing even wrong. "Oh my boy… I wish I could raise you and protect you."_

 _She gently laid him into the basket and put a note with his name on top of him. "I love you…" She got up and knocked on the door before she ran away hearing the people of Salem come closer. The angry screams of the mob trying to find her was getting louder. The owner of the cottage opened the door and she looked around seeing no one was around._

 _She was about to go back inside when she heard crying. She looked out once more and this time looked down seeing the beautiful baby boy with black thin hair crying in her weaved basket. "You poor thing" she said softly getting on her knees and picking up the baby cradling him in her arms. She touched his cheek gently and when he opened his eyes they were beautiful with the colors of gold and green._

 _She smiled and looked in the basket seeing if she missed anything and she picked up the letter. "Dear owner of this home, this is my baby Magnus. Please give him a good home and make sure he is well taken care of, forever grateful, his mother." She looked at the letter and smiled "Magnus huh?"_

 _She stood up and took him inside. "Well Magnus, my name is Kana Bane but you can just call me mom okay? From today on you are Magnus Bane, do you like that?" Magnus giggled and leaned into Kana falling back asleep to her warmth._

* * *

Alexander Pov- I got ready for church sighing to myself. I hated church to be honest. Father Valentine always judges you, the wine and bread is always old, and worst of all I always have to hear about a witch burning. Here in Salem we have had a huge outburst in witches.

Father Valentine's son Jonathan Morgenstern and Camille Belcourt can somehow see out witches and tell who they are. It's a broken system if you ask me. Guards take the accused to court and If Camille and Jonathan say they are witches then that's what they are. Of course this has given Jonathan the biggest ego in the world. Every girl in Salem wants to marry him not only for his wealth from who his father is; but they think if they marry him they will be safe from being accused.

There was a knock on the door pulling me out of my thoughts "yes?" My father opened my door and smiled at me "We will be late if you don't hurry up. Your brother and sister are already ready and waiting for you." I nodded and walked out with him meeting the rest of my family downstairs.

I was wearing my normal black pants and white shirt with a black vest on top while my little brother Max wore tan pants and a white shirt. My sister Isabelle was wearing a long dress that went down to her feet with sleeves that went pass her hands. It must have been one of mothers' dresses because she could not fit it. She also had her long black hair braided into a bun.

"Great all my children are ready" My mom said smiling and looking us over. I smiled at her and hugged her "Good morning mother." She hugged me back and kissed my forehead "You're getting so tall Alexander stop growing." I laughed and left with them "I can't really help that mother."

We got to the church and just like every Sunday morning Father Valentine was there standing at the door to greet everybody. My father also worked in the church alongside Valentine though I don't really know what it is he does. "Oh Robert and the rest of the Lightwoods; welcome." We all respectfully bowed to him before going inside.

Once I was inside I went my separate ways from my parents and went to find my friend Jace. He was sitting in the back where I expected him to be and I sat next to him smiling "Another fun Sunday." Jace rolled his eyes and looked at me "We should be able to choose wither or not we come to church. It's a total waist of my time."

I nodded and looked around "Still it's not a total lose. At least you get to stare at Clarissa Morgenstern." Jace glanced over at the girl we were talking about. She was Valentines only daughter and her and her mother were the only red heads in Salem.

"She likes to be called Clary" He said avoiding my last statement. I smiled and looked around trying to spot anyone else who looked like they didn't want to be here. There weren't a lot of children in Salem which always made me feel bad for Max. There was Max, Simon, Camille, Jonathan, Jace, Clary, Me and Isabelle.

We were the only children in Salem and most of us are hitting that line between child and adult. Not a lot of people have kids in Salem because they are afraid of them being witches. "Did you hear what happened to Luke's sister the other day" Jace asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I frowned and nodded closing my eyes.

"I heard her and your father had a secret love affair all these years and it was finally found out so she was considered a witch that took over your dads' mind." I looked at him "Do you believe that's true?" He shook his head no "It was obvious how much my father loved her… sometimes it seemed like he loved her more then he even loved me." I frowned and leaned back looking up at the ceiling.

Why does love have to be determined by social standing? My family is pretty wealthy so I can afford anyone I like but some people don't get that. God knows Luke, our town farmer, didn't get it. He was in love with Jocelyn but Valentine got her instead because Luke couldn't afford her.

"Life is very complicated" Jace sighed laying his head on my shoulder. I smiled looking at him "It might get better." He shrugged and glanced at Clary again. I looked over at Clary too and my eye caught sight of Jonathan who was glaring at Jace but Jace was too busy looking at Clary to notice.

"Jace… Jonathan is glaring at you. I would be careful if I were you." Jonathan hated Clary because before Jonathan could see witches everyone else liked Clary more than him. She could draw really well and she makes most of the art in Salem. Clary has a lot of people lining up to marry her but Jonathan always scared them all away… well all but Jace.

"He might accuse you of witch craft if you don't stop perusing her." Jace just shrugged and stuck his tongue out at Jonathan making his face turn a shade of red from rage. "Jace knock it off" I said punching him in the arm and he yelped and rubbed his arm "Not cool man." I shrugged and looked forward paying close attention to Father Valentine's teachings.

After church I stood up with Jace and headed for the door but we both stopped when we heard Camille Belcourt scream. I looked at her and she fell to her knees holding her stomach like she was in pain. "Here we go again" Jace sighed watching her and I glanced at him before looking back at her. She pointed to Simon Lewis screaming "He's a witch. He's trying to curse me!"

I frowned and started to go to Simons' defense but Jace grabbed me by the shoulder pulling me back. "Stay out of it." I frowned looking at him and I looked back at Simon Lewis. Jonathan also fell to the ground crying that Simon was a witch and Clary got in front of him.

"You're wrong! You have to be wrong Simon is my best friend and I would know if he was a witch!" Camille screamed louder "He's casting a spell right now! Take him out of here Take him out!"

My father and Stephen grabbed Simon pulling him out of the church and Clary cried for them to stop, trying to run after them but Valentine grabbed her by the shoulders. "You can't be friends with the devil Clarissa." She pulled away from him "He is not the devil at all. Simon is the nicest warmest person I have ever met and he would never hurt anyone. Jonathan and Camille are lying!"

Everyone gasped at that comment and Camille stood up "I would never lie. Witch craft is nothing to take lightly. You just don't want to admit that you were fooled." Clary shook her head and ran after Simon and Jace of course ran after her.

I went to follow them but stopped when Father Valentine put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't get involved with trouble makers Alexander. You have so much potential." I looked back at him frowning before nodding and walking out.

* * *

Magnus Pov- I walked into Salem and the first thing I see is two men dragging a teenage boy with brown hair out of the church. He was going on screaming about not being a witch and a red head ran after him yelling the same thing. A blonde followed her and soon after that a dark haired boy came out of the building. I got a good look at him and was in awe of his beauty.

His black hair was silky smooth and flawless just like his creamy pale skin. What really caught my attention though were his eyes. Oh his eyes were as gorgeous as Safire's and I could stare at them forever. "Um excuse me; are you Magnus Bane" A girl with long blonde hair asked walking up to me.

I nodded and smiled "yes I am. Are you Camille Belcourt?" She smiled a dazzling smile "Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bane."

I smiled "Please just call me Magnus." She nodded and linked her arm with mine directing me away from the church and the blue eyed beauty. "Sorry if you had to witness that little show that happened in there." I shook my head no "Did it have to do with the boy getting carried out?"

She nodded leading me down a dirt path. "He was a witch and was trying to curse me." I glanced at her "You mean a warlock?" She shrugged "Witch, Warlock, either way he was dangerous."

I nodded thinking about the boy. There was no way someone like that was a warlock. If only these humans knew the truth about witches and warlocks having animal traits. I have my cat like eyes that show I'm a warlock so I guess it's a good thing the humans don't know about the traits.

"So you said in your letter that you had information about my mother." She smiled and nodded "Yes we will get to that but first…" We stopped in front of a barn and I looked up at it confused on why we were here. "You will be living here while you stay in Salem. Luke said it was okay as long as you work."

I nodded looking over the barn not planning on working when I first decided to come here. She walked up to the door and knocked on it; waiting for someone to answer. A few minutes later a man opened the door and looked me over "Is this him?" She smiled and nodded "This is Magnus Bane."

She looked at me "Magnus, this is Luke Garroway." I held out my hand to shake his but he ignored it "I see, well come inside" he said going back inside; leaving the door open. I glanced at Camille before following him inside looking around at where I would be living for a while.

It was a small house with light yellow walls and dirty windows. Whoever this man was he sure never cleaned around here. "Don't judge him too badly, he kind of fell apart after he lost the love of his life to Father Valentine." I looked at her "You people still arrange marriages around here?"

She nodded "In Salem social standing is everything." I nodded and looked back at Luke who was walking to the back door. I followed him outside and into a huge red barn which, unlike his house, was completely clean and taken care of. He must be one of those people who make his work his life. I know I would if I lost the love of my life.

He looked at me a completely serious expression on his face. "As long as you are here your job is to keep my barn in good shape. You will milk the cows and feed them hay, collect eggs from the chickens and keep their coops clean and you will also take care of the horses." I thought to myself that all those chores were ridiculous but I just smiled and nodded "Yes sir."

He nodded and looked up at the sky when drums started to play. I looked around confused before looking at Camille "What are those for?" She smiled "That boy you saw before is about to get burned. Lets' go check it out" She said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the village square.

When we got to the square two men were tying up the 'warlock' to a cross. They tied his feet to the lower half of the cross before tying each arm on the arms of the cross. "Please! I swear I'm no warlock. You must believe me" He cried but was cut off by the blonde man tying his neck to the top half of the cross so he couldn't talk or move his head.

I frowned feeling bad for the boy. He was innocent and was about to die for no reason. Camille let go of my arm and went to the front to get a better look like it was an entertaining show. "Sad isn't it, watching the innocent die" A girl asked standing next to me.

I looked at her and she looked at me meeting my eyes "We just let innocent people die hoping that we will never be chosen." I frowned and fully faced her "Who are you?" She smiled "Tessa Gray, and you are?" I bowed slightly to her "Magnus Bane."

She looked back to the cross "What brings you here Magnus? It's not safe for our kind in Salem." I looked at the boy too "So then why are you here?" She smiled slightly "Because the love of my life lives here."

I looked at her surprised. Witches and Warlocks rarely ever get involved with humans; they don't want to take the chance of being founded out. The drums stopped and a man with long white hair wearing a black cloak went on stage holding a burning torch. "Who's that" I asked watching him and Tessa looked at him "That is Father Valentine the pastor of this town."

I frowned watching him and he lifted up both his hands, the torch still lit in one. "My people, thanks to the watchful eye of god we have once again caught the devil hiding among us. God; we pray that you take this sinner under your wing and send him where he belongs." The boy tied to the cross closed his eyes tight starting to cry "please… I beg you…" He choked out.

"Daddy please let him go" The red head I seen before yelled from the front of the crowd. Standing next to her was the blonde guy and the blue eyed angel I seen earlier. "Hush Clarissa" He scowled before turning to the boy. "Let God have mercy on your soul young man."

He threw the torch into the hay that was around the cross and it lit up in a harsh blaze; the flames licking the boys' legs the second the flame started. The red headed girl wailed out in desperation and horror as the flame grew larger along with the boys agonizingly painful screams. Tessa closed her eyes and put her hands together praying for the boy but I couldn't look away. It made me wonder if my parents ever went through anything like this. Would I go through this one day?

The flames were now passed the boys head and the screaming stopped meaning he was dead. Tessa stopped praying and looked at the cross as men started putting out the fire. "Rest in peace Simon Lewis" she said softly and I looked at her "Who would be at peace after that?" She shrugged and turned walking away from me and up to a black haired boy. I glanced over at the blue eyed raven comforting the crying red head for a moment before shrugging and turning, heading back to the barn.

* * *

 **Once again the chapters are short *sigh* oh well. What do you guys think? Alexander and Magnus have a lot ahead of them and it will be quite the ride.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander Pov- Clary cried for maybe three hours before finally calming down. Jace and I haven't left her side once since Simon was burned to death. Jace rubbed Clary's back holding her in his arms. "Everything will be okay Clary… Simon isn't hurting anymore."

She shook her head shaking "Jonathan and Camille are liars. I have known Simon all my life and he never acted like a warlock." I sighed leaning on the wall of her room "We know that but everyone else is too blind to see it." She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up storming out of her room. Jace and I followed her having a bad feeling.

She made her way into Jonathan's room where he was sitting on the floor reading the Bible. "What is wrong with you? Simon did nothing wrong." He looked up from his book sighing standing up.

"The devil tricked you Clary. Simon Lewis was an evil Warlock who was using you to hide his true nature." Clary glared and raised her hand to smack him but I grabbed her arms "Clary; stop it." Jonathan smirked watching her "I suggest you go calm yourself."

Clary pulled away from me and ran out of the room making Jace run after her. I turned to follow but stopped when Jonathan put his hand on my shoulder. "You really should watch who you hang out with Alexander… you never know who you can trust." I frowned thinking Valentine warned me the same thing. I shook it off though and I walked out of the room going to find Clary and Jace.

* * *

Magnus Pov- I walked into the barn holding a pitch fork; completely warn out from all the yard work I have been doing since dawn. I planted seeds in the fields, milked the cows, fed them hay, and now I was on my way to collect eggs from the chickens. I stopped half way to the chicken coop sighing "Damn it I forgot the basket for collecting the eggs." I shook my head and turned around going to head back to the house only to almost run into the blue eyed boy I seen the other day.

"Oh um… I'm sorry" He said softly a small blush forming on his face. I met his eyes and smirked slightly amused by this boy. "You're trespassing on private property little Raven." he blushed darker and glared at me "Then why are you here?"

I smiled holding up the pitch fork "I work here for room and board." he looked at the pitch fork before looking back at me. "Are you from around here?" I shook my head no "I'm from the next town over but I thought I could use some change in scenery so I moved to Salem." he nodded looking over me.

His dark blue eyes were even more stunning up close then far away. Everything about this boy was stunning. I smirked at him again once I noticed he was blankly staring at me. "You get lost in thought a lot don't you little raven?"

"It's a bad habit of mine" He said softly and I smiled about to say I thought it was cute, but got cut off by the growling dogs chasing a blonde boy out of the barn passing us. I blinked and watched him frowning "What was he doing in there?" the black haired boy bit his lip and turned around "He stole some eggs. I'm very sorry sir I'll replace them."

I looked at him and smiled "Don't worry about it we have plenty." He looked at me surprised and smiled "Thank you." I nodded and as he walked away I yelled "By the way little raven, my name is Magnus Bane." He looked back at me and I was hoping he would tell me his name in return but he just faced forward and ran after the blonde boy.

* * *

Alexander Pov- I ran away from the barn and turned a corner before leaning on the wall of the old bakery breathless. I wasn't breathless from running though; I was breathless from the site of the boy I just met. He was handsome; with silky black hair and gorgeous golden green eyes. He is a man; I shouldn't be thinking these things yet my heart is pounding like I just met the love of my life. Is there something wrong with me? Does this make me a sinner?

"Alexander there you are." Jace said running up to me with three eggs in hand. I crashed down from my fluffy cloud and glared at him, my big brother side now coming out. "Jace; how could you steal from Luke like that, what in the hell is wrong with you?"

He rolled his eyes and put the eggs in a basket sitting on the ground. "It's not like I had a choice, my dad won't feed me." I frowned and looked at him now feeling guilty. "What about your mother?"

He just laughed and picked up the basket "She's so depressed from dad cheating on her that she doesn't even leave her room." "You know you could always come live with us." He smiled "Thanks but no thanks. Your mom has enough kids to worry about."

I scratched the back of my head thinking he was right. "Well… that is true, but my mother thinks of you as one of her children. At least stay over at my house tonight." He thought about it for a long moment before sighing "Very well."

I smiled and walked home with him talking about things we can do once we get there. Once we did get to my house we both lost our smiles seeing Father Valentine walk into my house. I glanced at Jace then the basket of eggs in his hand "We need to stash these eggs." He nodded and turned around to hide them running right into my father.

"What are you two trying to hide?" I bit my lip and glanced at Jace who hid the basket behind his back. "We aren't hiding anything." Jace must think my father is an idiot but I just smiled and went along with it.

"You're home very early today father" I said trying to change the subject. Father Valentine walked up behind Jace and pulled the basket out of his hands "What are these from?" We both looked back at him and I knew we were busted.

* * *

Jace sulked as he and I got pulled down the dirt road to Luke's barn by Father Valentine. "It was just a few eggs I don't see how I need to apologize." Valentine looked at him "because stealing is a sin and you and Alexander need to apologize." I glanced up at him frowning "I didn't steal anything I was trying to stop Jace." "Either way you trespassed on his grounds."

We stopped at the house by the barn and I swallowed worried about what Luke would say or do. Also what if his new farm boy got in trouble over this? What if I get him fired on his first day here? Valentine knocked on the front door and Magnus answered it making my face feel hot.

He looked at me and smiled slightly before looking at Valentine "Can I help you Father Valentine?" He looked Magnus over "Yes, I need to speak with Luke is he home?" Magnus nodded and moved out of the way inviting us all inside. Valentine pushed us inside and pulled us to the living room.

Luke came into the living room looking at us before looking at Valentine "What's going on?" Valentine pushed Jace and I onto the couch "These two stole some of your eggs." Luke blinked then looked at Jace "Is that true?" I was praying that Jace would just fess up and tell the truth but he looked Luke in the eye and said "Nope I didn't steal a single one."

Luke watched us closely before looking at Magnus "You were in the barn all day right Magnus? Did you see them steal anything?" I looked down shutting my eyes tight knowing this was it, we were going to get arrested. "No sir I was by the chickens all day and there was no one around. I collected some eggs for your breakfast tomorrow but I accidently dropped them. I apologize."

I looked at Magnus shocked and he looked at me and winked. I blushed looking down again. Valentine looked at Magnus frowning before looking at Luke "I'm sorry Luke I could have sworn they stole them." He shrugged "No harm done Father Valentine… How's Jocelyn?"

He smiled "She is lovely thanks for asking, Clary is growing up to be just like her." I glanced up at Valentine frowning. He always likes to throw the fact that he got to marry Jocelyn in Lukes' face. Parents are always arranging their kids to be married and Valentine got to have Jocelyn because his family had more money than Lukes. "That's great to hear… well Magnus we should be getting back to work."

Valentine nodded "Sorry to have wasted your time." He turned and left and Jace followed him. I stood up and looked at Magnus "I'm sorry…" He put up his hand to silence me. "Don't mention it, little raven."

I blushed at the name "Why do you call me that?" He smiled and patted my head running his hands through my hair "Because you remind me of a beautiful blue eyed raven I seen once." I blinked confused "Ravens don't have blue eyes though." He smiled "This one did; beautiful blue eyes like yours and his black wings were gorgeous." he pulled his hand away from my head and smiled "I have to get back to work."

He walked pass me and I looked down at my feet "A-Alexander…" He stopped and looked back at me "I beg your pardon?" I turned around and faced him "My name is Alexander Lightwood." He smiled, once again looking amused "It's nice to meet you Alexander." He walked out of the house and I caught my breath; feeling chills from him saying my name, before walking out too.

* * *

Magnus Pov- I watched Alexander leave with his blonde friend and I couldn't help but smile. Alexander that name suits him so well. The more I see this boy the stronger my attraction for him becomes. I wonder what I have to do to see him again.

He was at the church the other day so I guess that means I'll have to suck up my pride and go to church. "So why did you cover for those boys" Luke asked sitting down to milk the cows. I looked at him wondering if I should lie but I just shrugged it off and said "It wasn't Alexander, it was the blonde boy and I didn't want them to get in trouble." It was half true; I couldn't give a damn about that blonde boy but I couldn't get my latest interest in trouble.

"That boys name is Jace and he is Alexander's best friend. They are practically joined at the hip." I frowned and looked at him "So their always together?" He shrugged "If Jace isn't following Clary around then he is with Alexander."

I frowned and picked up the pitch fork. So this Jace guy is my rival huh? "I hope you know those eggs are coming out of your pay." I looked at him surprised "I thought I was only working room and board." He shrugged "You work hard so you deserve pay." I smiled and bowed my head slightly "Thank you Luke." He nodded and got back to work.

* * *

 **Alexander think's Magnus is Beautiful :3 I think Magnus is beautiful too. Hope you all enjoyed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Alec Pov- I haven't been able to get Magnus Bane out of my mind since I met him. When I sleep I dream about his beautiful hair and eyes and when I'm awake I see him everywhere. He is always hanging around with Camille Belcourt which makes me jealous of her. Why would Magnus keep such company?

"Hey Alec. Stop day dreaming and help me out here." Jace yelled carrying a heavy crate and almost dropping it. I hurried and grabbed one side of it setting it down once we got in my yard.

"We really have to peel all these potatoes? Why does father valentine have to be so damn bossy?" I shrugged and sat down opening the crate "I don't know but let's just get it over with." he nodded "I'll be right back we need another peeler."

I frowned and looked up at him "you're coming back right?" he nodded and walked away but I knew he wasn't coming back. Sighing I grabbed the peeler and started peeling. "Great now this is going to take even longer."

"Do you need help with that little raven" a familiar teasing voice asked. I looked up seeing Magnus Bane smiling at me. "Oh um well... Jace is helping me... But I don't think he's coming back." he smiled and sat on the stool next to me "I'll help you out, I'm good at peeling stuff."

I looked at him "are you sure? You have already done enough for me." he just smiled and grabbed a potato and the peeler I was holding starting to peel it. I looked at the crate thinking Jace was right about needing another peeler.

"I'll be right back" I said before getting up and walking into my house. I shut the front door before leaning on it trying to get my heart to stop beating so loudly. "We're just peeling potatoes... It's not anything special." I glanced out the window at him seeing him peeling and smiling.

Once I calmed myself down I grabbed our extra peeler and went back outside. He had already gotten through sixteen potatoes by time I got there and I looked at them shocked before looking at him. "I was only gone for a few minutes how did you manage that many?" He smiled and shrugged "I work on a farm so I guess I'm just getting good at this kind of thing."

I sat down and grabbed a potato starting to peel it. "So… tell me about yourself Magnus Bane, you said that you came to Salem for a change in serene so have you been enjoying it?" He shrugged "The people here are a little strange and the witch burnings aren't easy to watch but besides that everything else is good. I enjoy working for Luke and spending time with Camille."

I frowned and looked at him "Why are you friends with her?" He smiled "She's the reason I'm here in the first place." I frowned more looking down. So that's it; he must have seen her walking around his town and fallen madly in love with her so followed her here.

I could feel Magnus's eyes on me "I have been trying to find my mother for as long as I can remember." I blinked confused and looked at him listening. "Camille wrote me and told me that my mother once lived in this town and that I would find info on her here. So far I haven't found anything and Camille hasn't said anything about her either."

"So… is it a lost cause?" I asked watching him. He looked at me meeting my eyes and smiled "Not a complete lost cause. I still managed to find something pretty amazing."

I blushed at him words and went back to peeling. "You couldn't be referring to me Magnus Bane." He smiled "And if I am?" I blushed more but tried to hide it from him.

"What could possibly be amazing about me? I'm pretty boring." I looked at Magnus wanting to see his face when he answered. He opened his mouth to say but stopped when Tessa Fray came running down the road stopping by us out of breath. "Alexander. Oh god Alexander have you seen William?"

I frowned trying to remember the last time I seen William Herondale. "I really don't know Tessa I haven't seen him in a while. Maybe Jace will know; they are related after all." She shook her head no "I already asked him and he said no."

She looked at Magnus "You haven't seen him have you?" Magnus shrugged "Well I saw him talking to that Jonathan boy the other day but besides that no." Tessa frowned and hugged herself and Magnus frowned before looking at me "Alexander I'll have to excuse myself to help her find him." I looked at him and nodded "Okay I hope you find him." He nodded before getting up and leaving with Tessa. 

Magnus Pov- I walked away with Tessa looking around "Are you worried he is being questioned about you? Jonathan was talking to him so you might be under suspicion of witch craft." She shrugged before looking at me "Don't get involved with Alexander Lightwood unless you are willing to tell him everything about you." I frowned and stopped walking looking at her "How could I possibly tell him the truth?"

She stopped walking and looked at me "His father is Robert Lightwood, Valentines right hand man and it is hard to trust someone so close to that world… but you also have to understand that Alec can't be blindsided by this. He deserves to know everything." I frowned and looked at the dirt road "I really like him, but what if he can't handle what I tell him and he reports me?" She smiled "I don't think that would happen. You just have to put your trust in him."

I looked at her and she just turned her back to me and started walking again. I sighed and followed her looking all over town for William. Once we got to the church Tessa got a shiver before looking at me "I have a bad feeling… there's a strong power here." I nodded feeling it too and she opened the church gates and walking onto the property.

I followed her; the feeling in my gut getting worse and worse as we got closer to the church. Finally, we made it to the entrance of the church and there lying dead still was the body of William Herondale. Tessa froze for a moment before screaming out and running to him. I ran to him too and Tessa fell to her knees pulling William into her arms crying trying to see if he was wounded.

There were no wounds though, and there were no signs he was killed. He was just…. Dead. "Will… Will sweetie wake up" Tessa cried but Will didn't move an inch. He was dead and there was no bringing him back.

"Tessa… he's gone." She held him tight shaking her head no. I was about to suggest that we should go but as I was Jonathan Morgenstern, Robert lightwood, and Father Valentine all walked up gasping at the dead body. I turned to them frowning "Did any of you see what happened?"

Jonathan just frowned and said with no tone in his voice "he was killed by a Witch." I frowned not believing it. "What witch would that be" I yelled and he pointing at Tessa "She did it." Tessa froze with fear of being singled out by Jonathan and I glared.

"Are you crazy she loved him. Besides I was with her the entire time." Jonathan looked at me meeting my gaze with his own "You were deceived Magnus Bane." Robert and Valentine both grabbed Tessa's arms and forced her to her feet making her scream at them to let her go.

They pulled her into the church and went to go after them but Jonathan stepped in front of me "Be careful Magnus Bane; you never know who you can trust." He picked up William and turned going inside closing the door behind him and I gritted my teeth and kicked the door frustrated. William was murdered and Tessa was being blamed but was it really Tessa? I do not know her very well but I figured she was a good witch.

Maybe she wasn't though, maybe she wanted me to tell Alexander what I am so he will tell his father and the target will be on my back and not hers. No… I don't want to believe that's true… I can't. "Magnus… you should go back to the barn" Camille said standing behind me. I turned and looked at her before asking "Why do you lie?"

She frowned "What do you mean?" It started to rain and it was coming down hard but I ignored it "You point fingers at innocent people and sentence them to death while you're helping a real warlock. Why? What could you possibly gain from what you're doing?"

She frowned, soaking wet from the rain and she stepped closer to me; leaning in and kissing me. I got wide eyed and backed away "What are you doing?" She looked at me and smiled sadly "This is what I want Magnus. I like you a lot and I have always liked you. I won't accuse you of being a warlock ever even if you reject me."

I frowned and glanced to the side cursing myself in my head. "Do you really know anything about my mother?" she frowned and looked up at the rain "All I know is that she lived in this town; that letter I sent you wasn't a lie." I looked at her again and shook my head before running passed her and out of the gate.

I just kept running not really paying attention to where I was going. I was just letting my feet take me away. Who am I supposed to believe? Who am I supposed to trust? Alexander's face came into my mind and I closed my eyed gritting my teeth.

Finally, I stopped running and looked around at my surroundings seeing where I was. I was back at Alexander's house and he was in the front yard cleaning up the potato peelings in the yard. Was that really something to do while it was pouring down raining? I sighed slightly before walking over to him.

He looked up at me from the ground "Magnus?" He stood up meeting my eyes "Magnus did you find Will?" I frowned not able to answer that question. He frowned and put his hand on my cheek "Magnus…" I leaned into the touch catching my breath. This touch makes me feel safe… maybe I can trust him."

I closed my eyes a moment before opening them and looking back into Alexanders blue eyes "Alexander…" I moved his hand away from my cheek and placed my hand on his cheek before leaning in and kissing him. I felt his body tense up and he tried to pull away but I just closed my eyes and kissed him more. He finally relaxed and kissed me back not able to fight it anymore. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and kissed him deeper letting the rain slam down on us. I feel safe here, I feel complete here, and I refuse to let it turn bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec Pov- Magnus kissed me and for a while I didn't know what to do. My body tensed up, I got wide eyed, and I just stood there. My mind went into a thousand directions wondering what was happening, why was he doing this, and most of all why did I like it so much? Finally, I just let all of those thoughts fall from my mind and I kissed him back not able to resist it anymore.

He broke the kiss too soon and he laid his head on my shoulder "Alexander… Will is dead." I frowned and wrapped my arms around him rubbing his head "that's horrible." He wrapped his arms around me tightly "Jonathan is saying that Tessa was the one who killed him. They say she's a witch."

I looked at him frowning "Do you believe that?" He was quiet and then started shaking "I don't know… I just don't know who to believe and who to trust." I frowned and rubbed his head again "You can trust me." He looked up at me before fully letting me go and moving away from me "I know I can trust you. I just don't think I can trust you with everything." I frowned and was going to ask him what that meant but he just shook his head and walked away from me.

* * *

Two days later I laid in bed looking at the ceiling wondering what I should do about everything that happened with Magnus. He kissed me then questioned my loyalty before leaving. What am I supposed to do? I closed my eyes sighing before standing up and walking out.

I'm not just going to lay here and question what to do about this. I'm going to go down to that barn and prove to Magnus that he can completely trust me. It won't happen right away but it will happen.

I got to Luke's house and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Luke answered and smiled "Hey Alexander what brings you here? Did Jace steal something again?" I shook my head no "Well not as far as I know, I came to ask you if I can work in your barn."

He looked at me shocked before thinking about it. "Well Magnus is pretty good at doing everything but I think I can hire you." I smiled "Can I see Magnus?" He shook his head no "He has been acting strange the last few days. He does his work and goes right to bed."

I frowned thinking back to the other day. "Please… I won't be long I just really want to talk to him." Luke sighed and scratched the back of his head before moving out of the way letting me in. I walked passed him and went inside going straight upstairs.

I found the only room with a closed door and opened it seeing Magnus laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling like I was earlier. "Magnus" I asked softly watching him. He looked at me before looking back at the ceiling "What are you doing here Alexander." I walked up and sat next to him thinking about what to say.

"Well… I wanted to see if you were okay." He nodded "Fine." I frowned and grabbed his hand "You are not fine Magnus… why did you kiss me?" He glared at me and I frowned knowing it wasn't the time to ask stupid questions but I couldn't help it; I had to know.

"Please Magnus, you kissed me and then started talking about trust. What did you mean by you don't think you can trust me with everything? What's everything Magnus?" He tried to look back at the ceiling but I grabbed his face and made him look at me "Magnus!"

He sat up and glared at me "Alexander you don't understand all the things that are going on in my head. I found out my friend lied to me, I don't know how feel about everything that happened with Will and Tessa, and worst of all I took advantage of you and kissed you while I was wounded." I frowned and grabbed his hand "Magnus you didn't take advantage of me at all. I…. I wanted you to kiss me."

It was true I have been imagining what it would be like to kiss him ever since I met him. "You were so shocked that your entire body stiffened and you didn't kiss me back right away." I rubbed my arm "I know and it wasn't because I didn't like it. I was confused on what was going on and I couldn't believe you were actually kissing me. Guys' liking other guys doesn't happen around here and I don't think we can get away with it without getting killed."

Magnus frowned and fully faced me "We can if we keep it a secret." I felt my face get hot and I looked at him "You mean… have a secret relationship?" He nodded "Yes we would date secretly a lot of guys in my village do it." I thought about it before nodding and meeting his eyes once again.

"You're right... I want to be with you Magnus." His angry face finally softened a little and he smiled a small smile grabbing my hand. "Then it's official... we are now a couple."

* * *

Magnus Pov- I walked out of the house and squinted my eyes at the sunlight that felt like fire on me. I have been inside for the past few days because of the rain and my depression. But the rain was finally over and that meant it was time for Tessa to get burned. I frowned at the thought and just sighed before heading to the town square.

"Magnus wait for me" Camille yelled running up from behind me. I stopped and looked back at her letting her catch up. "Magnus, where have you been the past few days?" I frowned and started walking again "I was inside. It's hard to work on the farm when it's raining."

She nodded and looked at me "Please Magnus... I want to talk about the other day." I glanced at her before looking ahead of me seeing Alexander standing by himself at the town square. "If you would excuse me" I said before moving away from Camille, running in Alexander's direction. I stopped running and frowned though when that blonde guy named Jace walked up to him and started talking to him.

Alexander looked at him and smiled talking back to him. I clenched my fist not liking that Jace guy one bit. I walked up to them and put on one of my charming smiles "Good morning Alexander." He gasped slightly and looked back at me; a blush forming on his face.

I smiled loving the blush and I looked at Jace who had a 'why is he talking to us' expression on his face. He then turned his attention to the red head girl walking up to us. "Clary, how are you doing?" That's right she was that girl who was begging them not to burn Simon Lewis. There hasn't been a burning since then so this must be hard for her.

She shrugged off Jace's question and looked at Alexander "Where are your siblings?" Alexander shrugged "They must be up front with my father. I like to stay back here for these things." I glanced at him before looking straight ahead hearing the sound of drums which meant the witch was on her way.

Right on cue Stephen Herondale and Robert Lightwood came through the crowd; in between them was Tessa Gray wearing a rag dress and having her hands tied behind her back. I frowned watching her walk through the crowd. if she really wanted to she could easily get untied but then again I bet she wants to be with William in death. They climbed onto the wooden platform before untying her hands and retying them to the arms of the cross.

I always found I ironic that they are 'burning away evil' but at the same time they are burning the cross so isn't it like they are burning what they believe in? I for one have never believed in god. If god was real and he was such a savior, then wouldn't everyone be equals? wouldn't the world be at peace? I don't really know but I don't really care either.

As they finished tying Tessa up she looked around of the crowed of hateful faces till she met mine. She looked deep into my eyes with a look of seriousness and importance. "The truth lies in the church" She yelled "The people you all treasure so much are the real devils!" Robert Lightwood put a gag in her mouth to shut her up and I frowned watching her.

Tears came into her eyes but the seriousness did not leave her. Her eyes didn't leave mine for a moment and even though she couldn't speak her eyes said everything. I nodded as if to say 'I believe you' Finally she closed her eyes and laid her head back looking up at the clear black sky. Would she go up there? would she be with Will? These are questions of things we always wondered and will never know.

Finally, Father Valentine said his speech of sin and righteousness and at the end of it all he dropped the burning torch and burned Tessa Gray alive. I frowned and looked away not able to watch. It could be me next, If I get on the churches bad side I could be up there burning. Alexander looked at me before slowly moving his hand into mine so I was holding it.

I blinked and looked at our hands before looking at him. He had his eyes closed and my guess was he was praying for her. A waste of time in my opinion but the thought made me feel a little better. As long as there are nice people like Alexander Maybe we can stop this useless killing.

* * *

I watched the blue eyed raven try to feed the cow hay and it was just too funny to put an end to. It's been a week since Alexander Lightwood asked Luke for a job at the farm and he claims it's because he wants extra money but I have a feeling that's not the reason at all. I think it has to do with me. Does he want to get close to me maybe?

I walked up to him and took the pitch fork of hay away making him pout. "You're going to hurt yourself little Raven." He looked at me frowning "I was doing just fine." I laughed and handed him a basket "How about you collect some eggs for dinner?"

He nodded and took the basket heading for the chicken coop. I smiled and followed him not able to resist. "Two coins say you run out screaming" I said leaning on the barn wall. He looked at me and smirked "You're on sucker."

He went inside and I counted backwards from ten knowing this would only take ten seconds. Once I said one Alexander came running out of the coop with the top rooster trying to peck at his leg. I busted out laughing watching him and he walked up pulling two coins out of his pocket. "You win this round."

I took the coins and put them in my pocket. "So Alexander Lightwood; what really brings you here working for Luke?" he glanced at me "it's a secret…" I smiled "A secret huh? Tell me."

He thought about it before fully facing me "You are very strange Magnus Bane…" I nodded "Yes is there a point to your insult?" He nodded "There is something strange about you and I'm going to find out what it is." That statement made me frown. Was he on to the fact that I was a warlock? If that was so, then this blue eyed raven would latterly be the death of me.

"Magnus… you okay?" I looked into his eyes and smiled slightly really not caring if he found out. "Alexander Lightwood I will give you a month to guess what is so strange about me. And if you can guess it you will get a special reward."

He smiled "Really? What?" I just smiled and walked away from him making him blink confused and run after me. "When we first got together I thought that the thing I thought was so strange was the fact that you like guys but I think there's more to it than that."

I looked back at him and smiled "Is that so? Why are you so fascinated with the things I do Alexander?" He blushed and looked at his feet "well because... because you're my...lo... lover. I want to know all about you."

It was my turn to blush. Alexander was the kind of person who said everything that was on his mind and sometimes the things he says makes my heart skip. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist "Tell me Alexander... if you knew everything about me would you still like me no matter how bad it was?" He looked up into my eyes searching them before nodding "I would."

I smiled and caressed his cheek before pressing my lips gently on his. He smiled and kissed me back briefly before playfully pulling away. "okay" He turned and smirked "I'm ready to face that rooster." I laughed and went back to the coop with him just shaking my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**So from the 30th to now I have not been getting reviews on any of my stories. I heard that the website is eating reviews so that I can't see them. If you have reviewed on any of my stories after December 30th 2015, then I haven't been able to see it :(**

 **Review Answers:**

 **San: You say all that trouble for just three eggs but three eggs back then was like twelve eggs now. I'll assume that's the case anyway lol.**

 **Darkparadise994: I love when Magnus calls Alexander little raven as well. It gives me the warm fuzzys.**

 **This chapter is super short but the next one is decently long. I hope to hear what you all think of this chapter. I hope I'll be able to read all the reviews I'm losing soon.**

* * *

Alec Pov- I sat on a pile of hay watching Magnus work, racking my brain at what could be so strange about him. I noticed that Tessa looked straight at him when she was talking about the church being our enemy. I watched Magnus out of the corner of my eye at that time seeing that he was looking at Tessa just as seriously and he even nodded as if to say he believed her. I wouldn't be surprised if the church really was up to something sinister when it came to these witch burnings. but at the same time if I even think of questioning it I would be stoned to death or worse... burned.

I wonder what death is the worst? Being crushed by heavy stones or being burned alive. Both are very slow so maybe it would be better just to be hung. It's fast and painless... I think.

I got pulled out of my thoughts when Magnus flicked me on the forehead. "Hey earth to Alexander, are you home in there?" I looked at him and let all the thoughts of death fade out of my mind "sorry I got lost in thought... Why don't the roosters chase you" I asked trying to change the subject away from my thoughts. He smiled "I just have skills."

I rolled my eyes "Oh yes Magnus Bane has so many skills." He smirked and leaned in close to my ear whispering "I can show you how skilled I can be." I blushed dark red and got up walking passed him. "W-what? T-hats... We couldn't possibly... I- I mean we aren't even married."

He raised his eye brow slightly "You're one of those?" I blinked and looked at him "What is that supposed to mean?" He grabbed a pitch fork "Well you are one of those people who believes that you have to be married before making love. Seriously you won't go to hell for not waiting."

I rubbed my arm "Well... I know it's silly to you but it's not to me." I looked at him "I take it you slept with someone before?" He nodded "Girls yes but never a guy." I bit my lip and looked away playing with a strand of my hair "What if you sleep with a guy and you find out you really aren't interested? what would you do then?"

He thought about it and smiled "I don't think that would happen. besides you are way sexier than any girl." I felt my face get hotter "I-I-I..." I couldn't even talk anymore. He laughed and kissed me on top of the head. "See it's stuff like this that makes you sexy."

I looked up at him meeting his eyes and he smiled meeting mine getting closer to me. I finally smiled and got closer to him too wanting to kiss him so badly. We both leaned in to kiss but stopped when Luke walked into the barn "What are you two doing?" Thank goodness Magnus's back was turned to him so he couldn't see what we were about to do.

I could hear Magnus exhale irritably before turning around and smiled "Alexander had a piece of hay stuck on his eyelash." I blinked and looked at him before looking at Luke "yeah... It was hard for me to get so Magnus got it for me." He nodded and looked at Magnus "Dinner will be done soon; you may go home now Alexander if you want." I nodded and smiled "Thanks again for allowing me to work here Luke."

I looked at Magnus "I'll see you later okay... Maybe if you're lucky we will talk more about what we were discussing." He looked slightly shocked but nodded "Have a nice night." I nodded and left to go find Jace.

When I got to Jace's house Jace was sitting on a bench in his front yard looking at something small in his hand. I walked up and blinked seeing he was holding his family ring. "What are you doing with that?" he looked at me and stood up "I'm going to propose to Clary tonight."

I gasped shocked not expecting him to take such a huge leap. "Jonathan Christopher Herondale what has gotten into you?" He sighed "Don't call me by my full name you know I hate it. Makes me sound like 'him'."

I nodded "Sorry... so you're really going to do this?" It's not unusual for children to get married at such a young age in this town, Clary and Jace have been doing good together so maybe it's not so bad. He nodded and smiled standing up "I'm going to go meet her right now, I just hope she accepts." I smiled and hugged him "She will I have no doubt about it."

It won't be easy that's for sure. Father Valentine will be fine with the engagement but Jonathan will be furious if she were to accept. He hugged me back smiling before letting me go "Wish me luck." I smiled and nodded watching him walk down the dirt road; not knowing it would be the last time I ever seen him again.

Jace Pov- The closer I got to Clary's house the more excited and anxious I got about the whole engagement thing. I was so ready to make Clary my wife there was no one else in the world I loved more than her. "Hello Jace, we need to talk" a voice I did not want to hear said walking up behind me. I looked back at him and frowned seeing Jonathan walk up.

"Can it wait?" He stopped in front of me and looked at the ring in my hand "What do you intend to do with that?" I looked at the ring before looking back at him "Well... I intend on asking Clary to marry me." His already dark eyes turned even darker if possible "You will not do anything of the sort."

I frowned and glared at him "Jonathan you don't have a say in the matter. I love Clary and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He laughed slightly before crossing his arms over his chest "Sorry to tell you Jace but your life is about to be cut short." I frowned and backed up slightly "What are you going to do; accuse me of witch craft?"

He shook his head no "My father has plans for you and today happens to be the day where they start." I frowned not sure what that meant and I gasped feeling something sharp go into my side. I didn't even notice that Jonathan was close enough to stab me but he was and he did. My site went blurry as he pulled the knife out and I fell to my knees before passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander Pov- Everything from the dream I had terrified me to the bone. It was a horrible dream that I am so glad it's not reality. In the dream my father and the other members on the church tied Jace down to a cross and chanted in some kind of weird language that I didn't really understand. Whatever they said though, it must have hurt him because he was screaming as if his entire body was on fire.

The screaming subsided though and a few minutes later golden angel wings sprouted out of his back making me wake up from my dream in a cold sweat. I looked around my bedroom that was just starting to get lit up by the sunlight shinning in from the morning sunrise. Why was I dreaming such awful things? maybe I should go see Jace today. I am supposed to go to work at Luke's barn but there is a gut retching feeling I have that something is wrong with Jace, like that dream was supposed to warn me about something.

There was a knock on the door and when I asked who it was my father's voice came through it. For some reason the sound of his voice made me feel uneasy. Was it because he was a part of that dream or was it something else? I shook it off and stood up, walking up to the door and answering it forcing a smile when I saw my father "Yes father?"

He looked at me noticing the sweat that soaked my hair. "Are you alright?" I nodded "Just had a bad dream... father have you seen Jace this morning?" He frowned for a moment his body getting stiff but he stopped and relaxed "No I can't say that I have."

I nodded and ran my hand through my sweaty hair "I had a bad dream and I needed to talk to him." He nodded "Right well Alexander I need you to do me a favor." I blinked confused "What?" He put his hands in his pockets "I need you to take your brother and sister out of town for a few days, go shopping for me in the next town over." I frowned wondering what his real reason for sending us away was.

He never let us leave town without him for anything and suddenly he trusts us to leave for a few days? What was going on? "Father... are you hiding something from me" I asked softly not wanting to have to question my father but he left me no choice. "I'm sorry Alexander but we can't talk right now. Just get your brother and sister and go to the next town, see if that Magnus fellow will go with you since he is from that town."

I lost some of my suspicion when he told me to take Magnus. He didn't trust us to go alone so was he being sneaky? I just nodded not able to refuse him "Yes father." He nodded and turned leaving and I watched him before going to Isabelle's room.

I opened her door and she was sitting by her mirror trying to control her hair that was sticking out in every direction. My sister had long beautiful hair and you would never guess that it would be so hard to handle but if you saw her every morning like I did you wouldn't have trouble believing it. She looked at me through the mirror "What do you want Alexander?" I moved over to her and grabbed a brush before grabbing some of her hair and started trying to brush out all of the snarls.

"Father wants us to go into the next town for a few days... just you me and Max." She looked at me shocked and I nodded "I know hard to believe huh?" She nodded and looked back at the mirror "Did he say why he wants us to go?" I nodded "Shopping, he said he wants us to ask Magnus to go so we have someone to guide us."

She was quiet for a moment before asking "What is your relationship with Magnus Bane anyway Alexander?" my hand brushing her hair came to a complete halt and I frowned wondering if I should hide this from Izzy. She was my sister and I told her everything there were no secrets between us... and I wasn't going to start now. "Well... you see... he is my..." I took a deep breath wondering if I really should say it. "Lover" Isabelle asked looking at me through the mirror.

I looked at her reflection shocked that she guessed and she just shrugged "You two have been really close for the past few days and at first I thought it was because you work together but I see the way he looks at you and you him and it was pretty obvious... at least to me." I frowned and started to put her hair up in a bun "Do you think I can keep this secret? I am a terrible liar and I wear my heart on my sleeve, people are going to catch on." she shook her head "Not if you don't let them, if you stay really careful and only show affection while your alone then it will be well hidden."

I frowned wondering how unfair that sounded. Magnus deserved to have all of my affection all the time and I shouldn't hide our relationship. But still, this wasn't something that could be easily ignored if someone were to find out. We could get hung to death for our sinful feelings. We would be called warlocks...

I stopped putting up Izzy's hair and frowned thinking hard about what just came to mind. Magnus said that there was something different about him, he said that I had to figure out for myself. What if... he's a warlock? Could I be with someone who dabbled in witch craft? What if he was using witchcraft to make me like him?

I shook that thought right away. There is no way Magnus would do that and there is no way he is a warlock... but if he was; I would definitely still be with him. That thought scared me a bit; I barely know the guy and we have only been together for a little bit but I was already willing to throw my life away for him. Was a relationship like this even healthy?

Isabell looked at me "Are you okay?" I nodded and finished doing her hair "Yeah, fine." I looked at her and smiled "You look great let's go wake up max." She nodded and stood up putting her hands on my shoulders making me blink confused.

"I'll stand by you, Alexander... no matter what." I smiled softly and hugged her before going with her to wake up Max. Of course it was no surprise that Max was already awake and reading books. Max was always a book worm and he will read about anything even if father calls it sinful.

I looked at the book in his hand and frowned seeing the title 'How to find a warlock'. I looked next to him at the other books he was reading and one of them was called 'Wicca' While the other one was a spell book. Isabelle looked at the books just as shocked and she snatched the one in Max's hand. "Hey, you're going to make me lose my spot" Max whined holding out his hand for his book.

Isabelle glared at him "Why are you reading these books? If father or father valentine ever caught you reading these, you would be burnt on the spot. Dabbling in the witching world is dangerous." Max rolled his eyes and stood up taking the book back from her since it was obvious she wasn't going to hand it back on her own.

"Isabelle you worry too much. These books prove that witches and warlocks are harmless. The lady who wrote these books seems really nice." Isabelle gave him another glare "That is what they want you to think, that's how they get into your head in the first place."

I picked up one of the books and looked over the cover trying to find the authors name. All there were was the initials E.B. What did E.B stand for? Was it a name?

Max took the book back from me and he looked at us both "Why are you two bothering my reading time?" I shook my head "Father wants us all to go to the next town and do some shopping for him. It should take a couple of days." He looked just as confused as both Izzy and I did.

"I know right? Father trusts us to do this so I need to talk to Magnus and then we can get going." I looked at Isabelle "Get everything ready and I will meet you here in a few minutes." Isabelle nodded and took max to get everything ready. I left and for a few moments thought about going to see Jace but I had a job to do and I had to go see Magnus.

I made my way down the dirt road to Luke's barn and walked in seeing Magnus brushing one of Luke's horses. He must have heard me walk in because he looked at me and smiled "Alexander you are late for work." I smiled and walked up to him "Well my father asked me to take my siblings to the next town to go shopping and I was hoping you would come with us and show us around so we don't get lost." He put the brush down thinking about it before nodding "Sure but I need to inform Luke about it first." I nodded and grabbed his hand kissing it "Thank you." He smiled and nodded before we went to go talk to Luke.

Magnus Pov- I watched Alexander pack up his families' carriage shocked at how nice it was. I don't think my mother and I have ever had a carriage, in fact my mother and I have never had any nice things. We are a pretty poor family and it still surprises me that my mom took me in at the first place. A normal person would have dropped me down a well but Kana is one of the nicest sweetest girls in the entire world.

Still I always catch myself wondering what my life would have turned out like if I lived out my days with my real mother. Would I have died with her? Would we have had to live in hiding for the rest of our lives? I really don't know at all but it eats me away inside.

My mom could be dead, that or she could still be alive. Camille was supposed to help me uncover all these mysteries but I don't know if I can believe in her anymore. "Hey... Magnus are you ready to go" Alexander asked hooking his horse up to the carriage. His father being close to the church it's not surprising that he can afford to have horses.

"Yes I am... are we really taking this carriage? I came here on foot and it only took me a day and a half." Alexander frowned looking lost in his thoughts and finally he said "Well... I need to get back as soon as possible... I have to make sure Jace is okay." Isabelle frowned "Is something wrong with Jace?"

I rolled my eyes not able to help it. I hate that idiotic Jace and I'm tired of that name coming out of Alexanders' mouth. What was so good about that blonde idiot that made everyone like him? Isabelle and Max seem to be fascinated with him too, as is Luke. Everywhere I go all I hear about is Jace.

I hid my jealousy though and got up onto the carriage "Right then we should get going." Alexander nodded and had his siblings get inside the carriage before he climbed up next to me grabbing the wrings to control the horses. The carriage started moving and I looked around looking at the trees and the sky. "So I overheard Valentine saying something about putting a fence around the church. There are a lot of tombstones appearing and it seems they are making a private cemetery in front of the church" I said trying to make small conversation.

Alexander nodded frowning "The church... do you think the church is behind all of these burnings? Do you think they have a bigger reason for doing what they are doing?" I looked at him a little shocked that he was questioning the church like this. "Well... Tessa said that they were up to something" I said not really knowing what to say.

He sighed and looked at the road "I had this horrible dream that the church was hurting Jace... I need to talk to him to make sure he is okay but I can't go against my father's request." I nodded understanding the feeling of not knowing who to trust and wondering if someone important to you was okay. I felt that way about my mother every day. "I understand how you feel Alexander but don't you think you're looking too much into it? That can be dangerous for you."

He nodded and looked straight ahead still looking lost in thought. I sighed not happy that his thoughts were being taken over by Jace. He's worried and I should be considerate but I just can't. "Magnus" Alexander said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him and smiled "yes?" He glanced at me thinking before asking softly; so softly that I almost missed it "are you a warlock?" I flinched slightly and looked away "What makes you ask that?" he shrugged "You told me that there was something different about you and the only thing that I can think about is that you're a warlock."

On the outside I stayed calm but inside I was panicking. He knew; he figured it all out and I thought I would be able to handle it but now I don't know. Is he going to scream and run away? Will we expose me?

"You don't have to worry Magnus… I won't tell anyone." I stopped panicking and looked at him frowning. "How come" I asked not denying that I was a warlock. He caught on to it but ignored it.

"I really like you Magnus and I don't want to lose you. I know this is strange to say but I feel like you are the only one I can trust in town besides my siblings and Jace. Something is going on Magnus and it's dangerous for people like you. Knowing that; why would you stay in Salem? Why would you even come to Salem?"

I frowned and it was my turn to look straight ahead "Well…. I am looking for my mother; or at least trying to see what happened to my mother. She was a witch and I think that she had me in Salem. She took me to the next town and dropped me off on the door step of a lovely woman named Kana. She wrote a letter asking her to take care of me and keep me safe."

Alexander looked at me frowning "Do you think she's alive?" I shook my head no "I believe she is dead. I truly feel if she was alive she would have come and found me by now." Alexander looked at the road thinking before smiling "Well I don't know how much help I will be but I would love to help you find out what happened to her."

I looked at him shocked "Really?" He nodded "Of course, you are my... you know." I smiled knowing he meant lover. "That's right I am and I love that you still want to be that way with me." He smiled blushing slightly "of course I do I won't leave you just because you're a warlock... but you know my brother will be all over you if he finds out. He has been reading a lot about witch craft and warlocks and to be honest... it's scaring me."

I looked at him frowning "You have nothing to worry about Alexander. You have to be born a witch or warlock." He looked at me "But people don't know that. They don't know how to tell the difference and Jonathan just points fingers. If anyone found out Max was reading those things they would assume and kill him."

His hands shook around the wrings he held. "He was reading them when Izzy and I came in we could have just as easily been Mother or Father. My siblings mean the world to me and if anything ever happened to them... well... I can't even think it." I nodded completely understanding and I put my hand on his seeing that he tightened his grip on the wrings so much that his knuckles turned white.

"I can see that they mean the world to you." He looked at me his eyes full of seriousness "Magnus it's not just my siblings I worry about. I worry about Jace and Clary and you... you more than ever now that I know all this." I looked at him frowning not knowing what else to say and he just looked forward being silent.

The rest of the trip was completely silent and when we got to town it took almost all day. It was almost sundown now and Alexander jumped off the carriage sighing. "Looks like we need to find a place to rest and do the shopping tomorrow" he said helping Max and Isabelle out of the carriage. I looked around thinking before smiling at Alexander "it's a small walk to my old home. we can stay with Kana for the night."

Alexander went to refuse but stopped when Max yawned tiredly. He picked Max up for he didn't have to walk and he nodded "Okay that will work." I nodded and led the way to Kana's house wondering what she would think of me coming out of nowhere with guests and most of all what she will think of Alexander. My mother's opinion is very important to me and I don't know what I would do if she didn't like him.

She knows that I like guys and she has always been supportive of it but the last guy I was involved with, she couldn't stand. Not to mention some of my friends are bound to hear that I'm back in town I'm sure they will embarrass me in front of him. "Magnus... Magnus how far is it" Alexander asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I blinked and looked back at him seeing the little boy was knocked out in his arms.

"Don't worry we are almost there." I glanced at his sister Isabelle who had her eyes dead set on me. She stared at me intensely like she was trying to determine something. "Do you need something" I asked not liking the look.

"Just trying to get to know the boy my brother is secretly seeing." I quickly looked at Alexander who glared at her "Izzy I told you to keep it quiet; what if Max heard you?" She shrugged and took her hair out of that tight bun that was on top of her head; letting her long black hair flow down her shoulders. "I'm sure he won't care. the only people who would be mad are mother and father."

Alexander frowned holding Max tighter and I frowned watching him before looking ahead. "The house is just around this corner" I said before turning the corner and walking up to the porch of my old home. I went to knock on the door but suddenly it opened and my mother was already out of it having me in a bear hug. "Magnus I heard that you were in town."

I smiled and hugged her back not even surprised. Word spread in this town like a disease and it doesn't take long for everyone to know something. Kana kissed my forehead before looking at Alexander and the others "Oh my; who are your friends?" I looked back at them "They are here shopping from Salem. I was wondering if they could stay with us for a while."

She smiled and nodded "Of course the more the merrier." She walked passed me and took Max out of Alexander's arms smiling. "Isn't he adorable" She said before taking max inside. Isabelle and Alexander looked confused before they both looking at me and I scratched the back of my head "well you see... Kana is obsessed with cute kids."

Isabelle nodded "Max is really cute so I'm not surprised." she went inside and I watched her before looking at Alexander "are you okay?" He nodded and looked at me "What if she doesn't like me" he asked a tad of nervousness in his voice. I smiled and grabbed his hand before kissing it "She will love you."

He blushed at the kiss but nodded "I hope you're right." I smiled and let go of his hand before going inside with him. Kana was already in the living room sitting on the couch having Max's head in her lap and she rubbed his head while he slept the same way she did when I was Max's age. "Mother you cannot kidnap peoples' kids like that."

She smiled "I couldn't help it he is so cute." She looked over at Alexander and smiled sweetly "Hello." Alexander cleared his throat before smiling "it's nice to meet you miss." she smiled "You can just call me Kana. I take it you are Magnus's partner."

He looked at me shocked not sure what to say and I smiled "Yes mom this is my partner. His name is Alexander. He is here with his sister Isabelle and his brother Max." She smiled looking back at Max "This is a very sweet boy... I feel like he gets pushed aside a lot though."

"Mother" I said a little irritated. One thing Kana Bane always did was speak her mind and sometimes it gets her in trouble. Alexander shook his head "No it's alright Magnus she's right... we do look Max over more than we should." Isabelle sat down and hugged a pillow "We spend so much time doing what father wants that we don't get to spend a lot of time with him."

Kana nodded "I had a lot of jobs to be able to take care of Magnus and there were some days where I had to leave him alone for days at a time. I always hated how sad and lonely it made him." I looked away slightly not liking being talked about "It didn't bother me that much." Alexander looked at me and grabbed my hand and I looked at him smiling "I mean it."

Alexander smiled back at me and he lost the smile once my mom brought up the wrong conversation "So I hear a lot of witch burnings have been going on in Salem. Anyone you know?" Isabelle frowned playing with her hands "My lover Simon..." I looked at her surprised then looked at Alexander. I didn't know anything about Simon being involved with Isabelle.

Alexander just picked up Max again and looked at Isabelle "It's been a long day we should rest." Kana nodded and smiled "The guest room is down the hall." He nodded and went in that direction not saying anything else and Isabelle got up following him. I watched them before looking at Kana "Mother you should have never asked about the burnings. That's a sensitive subject for Alexander."

She got up and walked up to me before hugging me tightly. "Don't go back there Magnus... please." I frowned and hugged her back "I have to." "No you don't" She said letting go and looking at me.

"You can come home and be with me. I'm your mother why do you need to know about the other. Baby you are a warlock and Salem is a dangerous place for everyone who lives there. If something were to happen to you I don't know what I would do... Magnus, please."

I shook my head no and looked toward the guest room "It's not just about finding my mother anymore... I am in love with Alexander." "You don't even know him... what if he-" I cut her off "he knows everything about me and I need to stay in Salem to keep him safe from this freak named Jonathan." I also need to keep him safe from Camille. who knows if she will call him or myself out just to get back at me.

"He and his siblings can move here... you two won't have to be looking over your shoulder all the time here." "Mother I understand that you're worried; I'm worried to but I have to know about my real mother and I have to protect Alexander. There is a huge cloud forming over Salem and I don't want Alexander to get stuck in the storm. She frowned and hugged me again "I understand... God I love you Magnus." She said softly


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander Pov- I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling of the guest bedroom. The room wasn't like my bed room at all. I had book shelves and a bed that was made with cotton inside. This place though didn't have any furniture other than the bed and this bed was stuffed with hay, not cotton.

The ceiling also had a hole in it making the room be streaming with moonlight. I guess this proves that Magnus grew up differently than I did. The moonlight coming into the room didn't bother me though; it was actually very soothing listening to the wind outside and hearing the rustle of leaves. Both my siblings were sleeping in my arms, max in my left arm and Isabelle on my right.

It's been a long time since we all slept together but I always enjoyed the times that we did. We have been drifting apart over the years and I am ashamed of the relationship I have with Max. Max loves Isabelle, he runs to her when he is scared and he always asks her for things. Jace is his hero; he gets excited every time Jace is around and when he gives Max his old toys he treasures them.

Now with me Max is different… he sees me as another dad instead of an older brother. I'm the one that follows the rules and does what our father says. I'm boring compared to Jace… I shook my head not wanting to think about that. Those thoughts made me resent Jace and I can't feel that way toward my best friend especially when I don't know if he's okay. I shook my head again and looked at my sleeping siblings before closing my eyes and slowly drifting to sleep.

 _~I walked into Salem alone and went directly to the grave yard in front of the church. I didn't really know why I went there, it wasn't like I knew any of the dead besides William and Simon. I stopped in front of the graves of the people I just mentioned and frowned seeing the different states they were in. William Herondale's tombstone was a beautiful pure white stone that had angel wings engraved into it right above his name. He hasn't been dead long yet flowers were growing all around his stone like it has been there for years._

 _I moved my gaze to Simon Lewis's tombstone and felt the warm feeling I got from Will's was completely gone. The stone was a charcoal color as if it was burned along with him and the words on the stone said 'burned for being a warlock, in hell you rest'. Simon wasn't a warlock though and if the world knew about Magnus they would have laughed at themselves for even thinking Simon was one. I looked at a stone that was next to Simons and frowned reading the same thing only the name on it was Tessa Gray._

 _"It's sad isn't it? looking ignorance in the face?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and breathed out a shaky breath seeing Jace standing behind me. "You're alive... I thought you were dead." He frowned and looked up at the sky "I'm not dead Alexander but I am also not alive... I have been cursed to heaven and earth."_

 _I grabbed his arms making him look at me "What is that supposed to mean? You are standing right here in front of me perfectly fine." He shrugged me off and walked a few steps turning his back to me. I now noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and he had wings painfully engraved into his back._

 _"Jace... what happened?" I walked up to him and gently put my hand on the marks but when I did Golden wings busted out of his back pushing me a few feet away. I looked at the wings in horror before looking at my friend "Jace..." He looked back at me passed his shoulder "For god to rise the angels' song, to hell, to hell a lover be gone."_

 _His words sent shivers down my spine "I don't understand..." suddenly everything around me changed. The sky turned dark and flames rose from the ground and into the air surrounding me like a barrier. Smoked rose with the flames and seeped into my lungs making me start choking and suffocating. "Jace... Jace..." I looked around desperately for my friend but he was gone._

 _He was replaced by Five cloaked figures coming out of the fire; unaffected as the flames licked the bottom of their cloaks. "For god to rise the angels' song, to hell, to hell, a lover be gone. For god to rise the angels' song, to hell, to hell, a lover be gone." The figures kept repeating the words and the more I heard them the more my head hurt. This chant felt like poison in my soul and it was crushing me from the inside out._

 _People started to appear on the flames like a screen and when I saw who they were I felt my body go cold. "For god to rise the angels' song..." William, Jace, Max, and some girl with dark skin I never seen before appeared in the flames. "To hell, to hell, a lover be gone." The others vanished as these words were spoken and new people appeared. Tessa, Clary, Isabelle, some guy I never met and... Magnus."_

 _For some reason seeing Magnus in the flames made me start hyperventilating. "No... What the hell..." A sharp pain spread throughout my back and I screamed to the top of my lungs falling to my knees and hugging myself. It hurts... God it hurts so bad. The people kept chanting and chanting none stop and the pain got stronger and stronger._

 _"Stop it... Stop it" I yelled moving my hands to cover my ears. Tears stung at my eyes along with ash from the flames and all I could think about was my family. The family I love so much more than anything else in the world. Then my mind shifted to Jace. My best friend who was nothing but trouble but he always pushed me to do new things and be a better person._

 _'I'm not dead but I'm not alive either' That is what he said and those marks on his back looked deadly. What was really going on? I forced myself to open my eyes and I looked up at the flames shaking meeting golden green eyes with my stinging blue ones. "Magnus..."_

 _My mind was filled with thoughts of Magnus. Of the day I first met him, of the stupid nick name he gave me that made me happy every time I heard it, of the feeling of his lips on mine. "Magnus... save me..." The figure in the flames couldn't move or speak but he never took his eyes off of mine. "Magnus... I love you..." The second I said those words the pictures in the flames vanished and the chanting got louder._

 _I berried my face in the dirt clenching my teeth in pain feeling like my back was ripping and being torn apart from the inside out. "For god to rise the angels' song, to hell, to hell a lover be gone." One last chant pierced my ears and then all I could hear was my voice screaming as black wings busted out of my back. ~_ _  
_

"Alexander... Alexander wake up. You're having a nightmare wake up!" I opened my eyes quickly and gasped for the air desperately needing it. Blinking the tears out of my eyes I looked around the room beaming with sunlight and there sitting on the bed looking worried were my siblings and Magnus Bane.

"Alexander... Are you okay" Magnus asked reaching wiping the sweat off of my face. I caught my breath for a few more minutes before slowly sitting up "It was a dream..." I reached back and touched my back checking for wings and sighed with relief when there were none. Max climbed on to the bed and reached his hand up touching my cheek "Alexander you were screaming... I never seen you look so scared before. what's wrong?"

I shook my head and just pulled him close hugging him and stroking his hair gently. I normally didn't hold Max like this so it was no surprise when his body tensed up before he relaxed and held me back. I glanced up at Isabelle who was looking just as shocked as Max was. "breakfast is ready... you should eat" Magnus said watching me too.

I nodded and kissed the top of Max's head before sitting at the edge of the bed. "Yeah I am a little hungry." Isabelle grabbed Max's hand and walked out and Magnus didn't take his eyes away from me. "Are you okay" He asked softly.

I looked up at him and nodded before standing up. I must have still been shaken up because my knees were wobbly and then gave out making me fall. Magnus quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly so my body was supported by his. "Alexander..." I hesitated before looking up at his worried golden eyes "I'm fine Magnus... just please don't let go yet." I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes holding him tightly.

Magnus Pov- I held Alexander tightly like he asked and I pressed my lips into his black hair. What could he have possibly dreamed about that would cause him this much distressed? "Do you want to talk about it" I asked softly against his scalp; still having my mouth pressed to his head. He was quiet and still for a long moment before he slowly looked up at me meeting my eyes again.

His eyes were full of fear and sadness along with that hint of protection he always had. "Promise me you will never get caught." I frowned and caressed his cheek "What do you mean?" He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"I understand that you are a warlock and I won't treat you any differently. Just promise me that you won't get caught or give Jonathan or Camille any reason to point you out... I don't want I lose anything. Not Jace, not my family, and not you." He looked up at me again "I don't want to lose any of you."

I nodded and leaned in so close that our lips were almost touching "I will never leave you Alexander." I could feel Alec's breath on my face; it was hot and no longer shook with fear. "Never" He asked softly. I answered him by closing the gap between our lips teasing his briefly with my own.

His lips moved slowly with mine at first but then they mashed against mine as the kiss continued. He wrapped his arms tighter around me kissing me deeper and I tightened my grip on him wanting to feel him as close as possible. I decided to push it a little by slipping my tongue into his mouth making him moan slightly. It was obvious that he wasn't used to kissing like this cause at first he didn't really do anything but I still kissed him, moving my tongue to explore every inch of his mouth.

I guided him through it mixing my tongue with his and finally he started reacting. our mouths became one, our tongues entwining and mixing; tasting each other. "Um... Alexander..." A small voice said from behind us. Alexander quickly broke the kiss and looked behind me and an eep noise came out of his mouth before shoving me off him so hard I tripped over the bed and fell on it. Max was standing at the door and had just watched us kiss.

"What were you doing" he asked confused. Alexandersmiled his big brother smile and put his hand on his little brothers back leading him out of the room "It was nothing Max don't think about it." I sighed watching my lover leave the room and I ran my hand through my face before standing up and going out to the living room to join everyone. Kana smiled looking at them "Good morning."

Alexander looked at her keeping quiet before leading max to a table where breakfast was waiting. Kana pouted watching him before looking at me "Dose he not like me because of what I said last night?" I shook my head "Don't worry about it mom Alexander is just shaken up. He had a nightmare that freaked him out a bit."

She frowned "A nightmare? what was it about?" I frowned and looked at Alexanderwho was forcing his siblings to eat breakfast. "I don't know."

* * *

I walked around town with Alexander who was holding a list of supplies Robert Lightwood gave to him to get here. The town was so familiar having grown up here and I knew where every shop, bakery, lake, and forest was. This was my home and maybe one day I can make it my and Alexander's home. I glanced at him trying to imagine a life with Alexander out of Salem.

Just him and I together in a small cottage by the woods. we would have normal walks like this and go shopping together every day and best of all no worry of witch burnings. "This town is nice" Alexander said as if he was reading my mind. I looked at him and nodded "Ever think of moving here?"

He frowned and shook his head no "I can't move here I have my family and friends to worry about." "They could move here with you" I said absentmindedly. He stopped walking and looked at me. "My father would never allow us to move here... do you want to come back here" he asked; a tang of worry in his voice.

I looked at him and smiled "Not without you." He closed his eyes "it's true that it would be safer for us here... but I just can't leave Salem." I frowned and grabbed his hand "I understand." He opened his eyes and looked at me before slowly pulling his hand away remembering we were in a public place.

"Thanks." I nodded and took the list from him and started helping him find things on it. "Hey Magnus" A familiar voice said from behind us. We turned around and a girl with caramel dark skin, and curly hair stood there with a tall boy with brown hair and Hazel eyes.

I smiled and fully faced her "Maia, Jordan it's been forever." She nodded and looked at Alexander losing her smile "What's the matter with him?" I looked back at Alexander and his face was as pale as a ghost. "You... you were in my dream."

I frowned looking at him "What?" He shook his head before looking at me "I need to go home... I need to go home right now." He walked passed me going in the direction we came from and I looked at Maia and Jordan apologetically before going after him. Alexander made it a good block before I caught up to him "Alexander."

He kept walking ignoring me and I glared before catching up and grabbed his arm "Alexander stop and talk to me." He looked back at me and pulled his arm out of my grasp "They were in the dream. They were in the flames, that girl was with Jace and Will and Max while the guy was with Tessa, Clary, Isabelle and... and you. If they were real, then there is a possibility that Jace is dead."

I frowned and grabbed his shoulders "Alexander you need to calm down. it was just a dream." He shrugged me off and started pacing "I'm serious Magnus. In my dream Jace was an angel and these cloaked people made everything around me catch on fire. They chanted over and over again 'for god to rise the angels' song, to hell, to hell, your lover be gone.'" I frowned slightly feeling like I heard that rhyme before. "Fine you win... let's go back."

A few hours later we made it back to Salem and Alexander put the horses away before looking at me "I have to find Jace." I frowned not wanting him to leave me yet "Can I go with you?" He frowned and looked at me "I would like you to go but I need to talk to Jace alone." I frowned and went to protest but I stopped when I heard the sound of drums.

Alexander frowned and made his way out of the horse stables looking down the road. people huddled down the road and I caught sight of Luke; he looked like he was going to be sick and his skin was as white as a ghost. "Luke" I called out running to him. He stopped and looked at me waiting for Alexander and I to catch up with him.

"Magnus; I thought you were in the next town." "We came back early... what's going on?" Luke frowned and looked at Alexander before looking down "Jace... He was found dead the night before." I glanced back at Alexander who looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Do they know who did it?" he frowned and looked away and that's all it took. Alexander ran passed me speeding off to the towns square where the burning was going to be held. I cursed under my breath and followed him not knowing what he would do once he found out who it was. Though I'm sure he already had a guess.

Alexander Pov- He lied, he fucking lied to me. 'Found his body the day before' before I even left? Father wanted me to go to get out of the way. He knew that I would try to fight this.

Once I got to the square I skidded to a stop seeing Clary tied to the cross. "No..." I fell to my knees not able to support my weight. Will, Jace... Tessa, Clary. They were the most popular couples in Salem and now they were like this.

"She deserves it... they both did" Jonathan said standing behind me. I looked up at him and frowned "You're a monster." He looked down at me and smirked slightly before getting to my level "You should watch what you save Alexander; you don't want the same thing to happen to you or your precious Magnus Bane." I glared at him "leave Magnus alone."

He laughed slightly and I grabbed him by the shirt "How could you? she was your sister!" He met my eyes and like always they were black and had no compassion. "How could I you ask? It's simple really I couldn't stand her or Jace."

I shook my head and looked down "Jace has gone through enough, his dad cheated on his mom and she tried to take her life. She ignores him and his father doesn't pay attention either. He had Clary because she helped him live his life. He was going to marry her and you just took that all away."

He rolled his eyes and looked at Clary "What right did they have to be happy anyway?" Magnus walked up and pulled Jonathan to his feet "Leave Alexander alone." Jonathan looked at him and laughed before pulling away from him. "This is none of your concern Bane" He said before walking away.

Magnus watched him before looking at me and reaching out his hand for mine "can you walk?" I nodded and grabbed his hand letting him help me up. "You shouldn't have done that Magnus... you could have made him mad." "I don't care" He said frowning.

I opened my mouth to argue but got cut off by Clary's voice yelling "Alexander!" I looked toward the poor red head tied to the cross, her father holding a torch inches away from her body while her mother whaled from the crowd. Once she noticed she had my attention she continued "The Truth lies in the church!" Magnus and I both flinched hearing her.

That was the same thing Tessa Gray said before she was burned. 'The truth lies in the church. For god to raise the angels' song, to hell to hell a lover be gone.' I moved my gaze from Clary and met the eyes of my father.

His eyes were on mine too and there was an apologetic sorrowfulness. He knew... He sent me away because he didn't want me to be here for my friends burning. There was something going on with the church and there was one thing I knew for sure... My father was somehow involved.

* * *

 **come on guys you know that Clary killed Jace. Jonathan is way too innocent and nice to do anything like that. Can you all sense my sarcasm?**


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander Pov- We walked down the empty street and stopped at the gate making sure there was no one around to catch us. I looked around nervously before looking at Magnus "Magnus we're going to get in trouble we aren't supposed to be by the church." They put up the gate recently and we are only allowed inside of Sundays. He smiled and looked back at me "we're not supposed to be in love with each other either yet we are."

I blushed and glared at him "Don't use that against me I can't help that I'm attracted to you… but I can stop you from going into this church. Magnus I have a bad feeling about this place and I hate it lets' go home." I have been having that same dream over and over again and it has been getting worse every night. Magnus looked through the gate again "How can you be afraid doesn't your dad work here with Father Valentine?"

I nodded "yes but that doesn't mean anything." He smiled and started climbing the gate "it means if we get caught we can say we are here to see your father." He got over the fence and looked back at me "Come on over little raven." I blushed at the nick name "It's too high…"

"Coward" he said simply making me mad. "I am not a coward." he smiled "Yes you are, Alexander Lightwood is a coward." I sighed and shook my head before starting to climb the fence "When I get over there you are in for a world of hurt Bane."

He laughed and watched me climb to the top of the fence. Once I was there I stopped, looking down at him. "What's the matter love" he asked looking up at me. I closed my eyes shaking "It's too high I can't do it."

Smiling he held up his arms and I opened my eyes watching him "Jump Alexander…I swear I'll catch you." I blushed and nodded before closing my eyes tight and jumping off the fence landing into his arms. The force made him fall on his back and made my lips press against his. I pulled my face away fast "Are you okay?"

He answered me by grabbing my face and pulling it closer to his kissing me briefly. I smiled and kissed him back happily before breaking it and standing up. "If I get grounded you are in so much trouble." he laughed and stood up going through the grave yard with me.

I stopped at a tombstone frowning and he looked at it frowning to. It was the stone of my best friend Jace Herondale. "Hey Magnus... do you think Clary really killed Jace" I asked softly not able to look away from his stone. Magnus looked at me frowning "I highly doubt it… they were madly in love."

I forced myself to look away from the stone and I looked at him "Yes and she was pleading and begging to us not to kill her. She said that she loved Jace and would never hurt him and I believed her. She said that the truth lies in the church just like Tessa Gray." He frowned and looked at the church looking lost in thought.

"Hey you shouldn't be in here" an annoying familiar voice said from behind us. I looked and frowned seeing Jonathan Morgenstern standing there watching us like criminals. Magnus pulled me behind him glaring at the blonde. "We… came to see my father… and pay respects to Jace."

Jonathan looked at me and smiled before reaching passed Magnus and running his hand though my hair. Magnus glared but kept quiet, not wanting to make him mad. "Has anyone ever told you, you look like an angel Alexander?" I blinked confused and shook my head no.

He smiled slightly "You are special Alexander I know it… someday that specialness inside you will be of use to us." He dropped his hand "Your father is really busy with mine so you will have to wait till he comes home to talk to him sorry for the inconvenience." I nodded and looked back at Magnus "We should go." He nodded and grabbed me by the arm pulling me toward the gate far from Jonathan.

What was he talking about 'looking like an angel, and me being special'? Was being special a good thing or will it just put me in the line of fire like Jace and Will? If that happens then Magnus will... I can't even bring myself to say it. Magnus stopped in front of the gate; which was now open from Jonathan opening it; and he looked at me "Are you alright?"

I looked at him meeting his golden eyes and I shook my head no. So many things were confusing. Jace's death, Clary's involvement, and why my father tried to hide it from me. Jace was gone, Clary was also gone. Who would be next to get caught up in this web?

"Magnus... My father hasn't said a word about what happened to Jace. Even when I confronted him at home he just brushed me off and changed the subject by yelling at me for not getting the stuff he wanted me to get. Jonathan has been saying weird things about my being special and Father Valentine and him both warned me about the company I keep." Magnus stayed silent for a long minute before he turned away looking at the sunset "I don't know Alexander... I didn't sign up for this when I came to Salem. All I wanted was to find my mother."

I frowned and looked at him. Would he even be involved if it wasn't for me? What if we weren't together? "I... I'm sorry..." He looked at me and quickly grabbed me by the shoulders "It's not your fault so don't start thinking things like 'I should leave him alone' or 'it's all my fault' I'm sure this would have happened no matter what."

I nodded not completely convinced and shrugged off his hands "I want these burnings to stop... I can't lose anyone else." There was another long pause before finally Magnus spoke. "You know... I still think you should come with me to live in my town." I shook my head fast "I can't Magnus."

"Why not? You could bring your siblings and we can start a new life." I smiled sadly up at him and I put my hand on his cheek making him lean into the touch. "It's not that simple darling."

"How is it not simple" He snapped making me flinch and drop my hand. "Magnus I just can't; please just drop it." He huffed irritably before turning and walking away from me not saying another word.

* * *

"It's weird not having Jace around" Isabelle sighed while rolling up dough to make some bread. She was horrible at cooking but the woman's place is in the kitchen so we have no choice but to eat what she makes. I watched her roll the dough, that was supposed to be white but for some reason it looked gray; from the dinner table. "Yeah it is... has Max stopped crying yet?"

She shook his head no. Jace was Max's idol, the one person he looked up to and thought as a hero. Once I told him Jace was dead he cried and cried for hours and was now locked up in his room. "Do you think he is reading more of those spell books" Isabelle asked pounding on the dough.

I shrugged still watching her "do you want help with that?" She stuck her nose in the air. "Boys don't cook they go hunt. Go hunt and leave me alone."

I shrugged and walked over to an old crate, opened it up, and pulled some new weapons I created that I call a bow and arrow. Isabelle looked at them and made a scowl face "How are you going to hunt with those? how do you even use them?" I placed the arrow in place on the bow and pulled it back on the string "I pull it back like this and let it go, it will fly off the string and stab whatever I'm hunting."

She rolled her eyes and folded the dough roughly even though she was supposed to do it genteelly. "You are always making such weird things. keep it up and people will think you're a warlock." I know she was joking but those words did not appeal to me well.

Sighing I put the bow and arrow back into the create and closed it "Hey Isabelle... how did you feel about the other town." She smiled "Oh I loved it; everyone was so care free and there were no worries of being burned. Why do you ask brother?" I shrugged "I think Magnus wants to move back there and he wants to take me with him so I'll be safe. He said I can bring you and Max also but I don't feel like we should leave this town."

She looked at me before going back to her dough "I know Magnus means well but we have a whole life here. We don't ever do anything wrong so we have nothing to worry about. Magnus is just being paranoid." I frowned and started to play with the family ring on my finger "You're probably right."

was she right? Were we all just worrying to much over nothing? I want to stay in Salem, I want to continue my normal life here. I just hope I don't come to regret it.

Magnus Pov- What was it about this place that made Alexander Lightwood not want to give it up? This was a horrible place and there was a chance every day that I could get caught and burned; or worse Alexander would get burned. We need to go somewhere safe but he is being a stubborn ass about it. I stopped in front of Camille's house and sighed deeply before knocking on the door.

She answered it a moment later and a look of shock and surprise came across her face. "Magnus... I'm so surprised to see you." She moved aside to let me in and I walked in looking around her house. It was pretty high class which wasn't surprising considering she was one of the people who points out witches.

"What brings you here" Camille said sitting down and poring us each a cup of tea. I sat down across from her on a stool and met her gaze "Let's put all of our cards on the table Camille. Tell me why you call out innocent people to get burned and why are all these people ending up dead. I know for a fact that Clary wasn't a witch and she wouldn't kill Jace Herondale so who did and why?"

The look in her eye turned from pleased to defensive. Shutting off any openings they may give me to see through. "Clary killed Jace" She said simply. "But there is no way you can prove that right" I asked not backing down.

"Supposedly Jace's body was found on the road dead from a stab wound. It wasn't a civilian who found him though; it was Jonathan Morgenstern a puppet for his father. Jonathan could as easily have killed Jace himself and he had plenty of motive. Then You and Jonathan say that Clary done yet there is no proof."

"There is no proof that Jonathan did it either" Camille said simply; not even phased by anything I just said. "Magnus I know you don't think Jonathan and I are doing good but the truth is that we are. We get rid of all the troublesome people in Salem." "Jace and Clary were not troublesome people, neither were William and Tessa. If anyone is being troublesome it's you and Jonathan."

She frowned and looked into the cup of tea "Magnus... I am helping you learn things about your mother. Isn't that good enough?" I frowned and looked at her "helping me? Name one thing you have done that has gotten me closer to finding my mother or finding anything about her?"

She shook her head keeping quiet and I nodded "That's what I thought." I stood up and put my cup of tea on the table "You said that we were friends... I don't see that happening." I turned and left ignoring her as she yelled out to me.

"Jocelyn refuses to go home. She can't even look at Valentine right now" Luke said preparing dinner for us all. "Who can blame her? Valentine burned their daughter and Jocelyn can't stand Jonathan."

I glanced at Luke thinking "Why does she hate her son?" Luke frowned and continued cooking "he is just a dark child." Jonathan was a dark child and there wasn't a clear reason to why he was that way. Maybe I can get the reason out of Jocelyn.

I grabbed a basket of bread and took it out to the dining room where Jocelyn was sitting playing with the table cloth laying on the table. I put the basket on the table before sitting next to her "Want some bread Jocelyn?" She shook her head no and looked at me tiredly. She looked dead tired with dark circles under her eyes that made her appear older then she was.

"Your friends with Alexander Lightwood aren't you?" I nodded sitting up straight "Yes I am... do you know him very well?" She shook her head no "I try to stay out of Lightwoods business. I only know him because Clary was friends with him."

I frowned and put my hand on hers "Alexander and I don't believe that Clary killed Jace. We don't think she was a witch either." She frowned "I'm not a fool... I know that Jonathan killed him. He never liked Jace and he left home around the time Jace was killed."

She pulled something small and shaped like a circle out from under the table and she started to play with it frowning. I glanced down at it seeing it shine in the light "What is that?" She held it up showing a ring with birds engraved into it "The Herondale's family ring... I found it in Jonathan's room. This was Jace's family ring but I have no idea why Jonathan would have it."

I thought back to what Alexander said to Jonathan about Jace proposing to Clary. "I think... I think Jace was on his way to ask Clary to marry him." She gasped softly and looked at me "You think so?" He nodded "Alexander said so and Jonathan sounded like he knew about it; only Jace only told Alexander and that was right before he went to propose."

She frowned and held the ring tight into her hand "People ask Clary for her hand in marriage all the time but she would always refuse them... she was waiting for Jace to ask." I frowned and leaned back "Does... does Alexander get asked for marriage a lot?" Alexander is part of the rich Lightwood family and he has to marry someone from another rich family. My family is far from rich... I'm dead poor. I would never be able to marry Alexander; not to mention the fact that I'm a guy.

Jocelyn looked at me "Do you want to marry Alexander?" I coughed and sat up straight shaking my head "No not at all; we are both men that isn't allowed." She smiled watching me squirm in my seat "Magnus Love is never wrong." I looked at her shocked and calmed down "You're a nice lady."

She smiled sadly and looked at the ring again "I'm not nice; I just had my eyes open to how cruel the world can be. We shouldn't label love for only the rich or make it gender bound. love should just be love." I glanced over to the kitchen hearing Luke curse to himself from burning his hand.

"If you had another chance to choose... do you think you would have chosen Luke over Valentine?" She looked at the kitchen thinking for a moment before nodding "I know I would have."

* * *

 **Love knows no gender or wealth! Poor Jocelyn had to watch her daughter die :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I have a treat for all of you. like with the 'Immortal' Instruments this chapter did not have a sex scene before but now it does. I figured it would be a nice treat for all of you :)**

 **The chant For god to raise the angels' song, to hell, to hell a lover be gone. I did indeed make that chant up and at the time I was super excited over it because I normally can't make cool rhymes like that.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and love hearing your opinions.**

* * *

Alec Pov- ~ _I was walking in complete darkness not sure where I was trying to go. There was nothing around me as far as I knew and I couldn't see this darkness ending. Where was I going; and why was I trying to get there? I looked ahead and finally saw a small white light in the distance showing me the way out of the darkness._

 _Desperate, I started running as fast as I could to the light needing to get out, needing to see the sun. When I made it to the light there was no sun waiting for me. I wasn't even outside; I was in a bright room surrounded by mirrors. "Hello... is anyone here" I asked walking to the middle of the room making my reflection appear on every mirror in the room._

 _Looking around, I noticed that not all of my reflections were the same. The reflection of the mirror in front of me was the same as it always was. I had my normal black hair, blue eyes, and dirty clothes. The mirror on the right was completely different though._

 _I had the same black hair and blue eyes but I was wearing some kind of fighting gear that was all black and I had weapons all over it including a bow and some arrows on my back. I also had these weird black markings all over my body. I tore my eyes away from that one and looked at the mirror on my right. I was shirtless in this reflection and black angel wings spread wide from my back._

 _"What is going on?" I asked myself and I put my hands on both the different mirrors. the reflections did the same making our hands aline and different visions appeared in my mind. I saw the 'me' covered in marks fighting creatures by the side of Jace and Isabelle, I saw secret meetings with a Magnus who was way more colorful then mine, and I also saw other things like vampires and wolves. I somehow knew all about it, about Shadowhunters and the way they had angel blood._

 _Visions also came to me from the other mirror. Getting found in an old church by Magnus, not having a clue who he was but falling for him instantly, dealing with Jonathan, Camille, and Valentine. Was this dream a sign? Was I supposed to be trying to connect the dots?_

 _I opened my eyes just noticing that I closed them and I looked at both mirrors again. "there has to be a connection." I looked at the Shadowhunter me looking over the angelic runes all over his skin. "Angelic runes... angel wings..." Suddenly both mirrors shattered making me back up quickly hitting a body as I did. I turned and looked seeing Father Valentine standing there looked down at me. ~_

My eyes shot open and I sat up in my bed breathing heavily. It has been almost a month since Jace and Clary died and so many things have been changing. The church is off limits except on Sundays which has been making it hard for me to investigate these dreams. There hasn't been a single witch burning since Clary was burned and people are starting to think that we got rid of them all.

I don't think that it's over though; Jonathan just wants to back up and make everyone feel safe since so many people are questioning the church. 'The truth lies in the church.' 'For god to rise the angels' song, to hell to hell, a lover be gone. My dreams are screaming at me to put all the pieces together, to stop something awful from happening before it's too late. But I can't see what they mean; I just don't understand.

When people die in this town their lovers get blamed and burned. To hell, to hell a lover be gone. I understand that part but I don't understand the angels' song. In my dream Jace was an angel and I was an angel in every dream since then.

Tonight's dream wasn't the first time I dreamed about being a Shadowhunter either. Is being an angel something I can't avoid? Is it my destiny? I shook off those dark thoughts getting out of bed and getting dressed. I have work to do and maybe seeing Magnus will make me feel better.

I made my way downstairs going to the kitchen and froze when I saw Jonathan sitting at the table talking to Max. He looked up noticing me and he smiled "Alexander you're up kind of late." I shrugged and sat down next to my brother "Why are you here Jonathan?" He smiled and looked at Max "I came here to see Maxwell; we have grown close the past few days."

I frowned and looked at Max who smiled and nodded looking at Jonathan the way he used to look at Jace. I see... Jonathan is Max's new Jace. "Max I need to talk to you for a sec" I said standing up and grabbing his hand pulling him into the living room. He whined as a pulled him but followed me none the less.

"What Alec?" I got to his level and put my hands on his shoulders "Max you shouldn't hang out with Jonathan... with all of those books you read he might suspect you of using magic." Max shook his head "I won't tell him about the books I'm not as stupid as you think I am." I frowned "I don't think you're stupid at all Max."

He pulled away from me "Yes you do. You are just like dad thinking I can't take care of myself or handle things. Jace treated me like an equal and now so does Jonathan he's my friend." I shook my head no and went to reach for him but he just pulled away from me and went outside.

Jonathan walked into the living room shaking his head "Oh Alexander that is no way to treat a bright child, like Max." I stood up and glared at him "Whatever you are planning it won't work." Jonathan just smiled "You misunderstand Alexander. Try looking at this from Maxwell's point of view; there are three Lightwood children, one being the well behaved successor of his father, the other being the strong beautiful daughter that everyone wants to get to know. That leaves Max the third child, the unimportant child that everyone looks down on.

Jace was the only person who treated him like he mattered and he died. He needs a new hero and I am all up for being that hero." I glared at him clenching my fists "You stay away from my brother Jonathan." He just smirked and walked passed me going after Max.

Magnus Pov- "What should I do? If he gets his claws into Max, he could be in great danger; but then again maybe Jonathan is really trying to do something nice for him" my boyfriend said pacing back in forth in the barn; which he has been doing for the past hour he has been here. As he did so I just sat on a pile of hay watching him; trying to help by putting in my two cents but always got cut off by his none stop talking. "Alexander I think..." "I never even noticed people were treating Max that way; I didn't even know I was treating him that way."

I sighed rubbing my temples before standing up and grabbing my boyfriend by the face, making him stop pacing, and I pulled his lips onto mine kissing him hard. He blinked and finally relaxed before kissing me back wrapping his arms around my waist. I moved my hands to his and pulled his arms from around my waist to around my neck before I moved my arms around his waist pushing him up against the barn wall. He gasped against my lips making me laugh slightly "Are you done talking now?"

His blue eyes met mine and he nodded before kissing me again holding me tightly. I broke the kiss and pulled off my lovers' shirt before kissing down his neck making him blush "W-what are you doing?" I sent trails of kisses down his shoulder then his collar bone before looking up at him with my hunting cat eyes. He looked like an animal caught in my trap.

"Don't you remember? I told you that if you guessed what I was, you would be rewarded. You guessed that I was a warlock." His face got even redder "I told you I was waiting till marriage..."

I kissed his neck one more time before standing up straight "Tell me something Alexander; The reason people sleep with the one they marry is because they are madly in love with them. But the thing is Alexander you won't be in love with some women that will be forced upon you... you will be in love with me." He met my eyes again calming down and he looked away slightly "I... I could always marry you." I smiled sadly and touched his cheek "You and I both know that can't happen."

"Not unless I run away with you" He said softly. I frowned and nodded kissing the skin of his chest over his heart "I would love to marry you and be with you forever; but you made it clear that you don't want to leave this place and as long as you are here you will be under your fathers control. I'll have to watch you marry some girl and have children with her. Can't you just give me something to remember... something that proves that in one moment of your life you loved me?"

Alec's eyes searched mine for a long moment before he put his hands on my face "Magnus Bane It only took me a moment to fall in love with you; but I will be in love with you for an entire life time... maybe even more." I looked at him completely shocked "Does that mean..." "It means-" He said cutting me off "that you can do whatever you want with me." I smiled and picked up his shirt before grabbing his hand pulling him to a door connecting the barn to Luke's house.

"Um... won't Luke catch us?" I smiled shaking my head no "Luke went to talk to Valentine about Jocelyn so he may be gone for a while." I glanced back at him and smiled seeing him blushing again "Right... wow I can't believe we're going to do this." I smiled and pulled him upstairs squeezing his hand "it's going to be okay."

When we got upstairs I pulled him to my room closing the door after we entered. He sat on my bed playing with his hands nervously and I smiled watching him; dropping his shirt on the ground before taking off my own. Alexanders eyes scaled me up and down his face getting redder if possible. "Alexander Lightwood you may be the cutest person in the entire world" I said softly; walking up to him and pushing him to lay on the bed.

I got on top of him and he met my eyes "I don't believe that's true-" "Well your opinion doesn't matter Alexander" I said cutting him off like he did to me so many times today. He stayed quiet and I smiled liking that I finally got through to him. "Now no more talking... the only sounds I want to hear out of you are sounds of pleasure." Alecs' blush intensified "making such noises wouldn't be very gentlemanly."

I rolled my eyes smiling "you don't have to be a gentleman in bed. You don't have to put up fronts or worry about what people will think." I grabbed his hand kissing each knuckle tenderly. "All that matters, is you and I; the love we will share between us."

Alecs' intense blue eyes grew darker in that moment from lust and want. It seems I said all the right things to make him stop panicking. "Will you still love me when it's over" he whispered searching my eyes. I leaned down and kissed his now closed eyelids before looking down at him again "Alexander, nothing could ever make me fall out of love with you. I can only fall even more in love. I do so every time I hear you laugh or look into your gorgeous blue eyes.

Alexander looked into my eyes again and I smiled at him caressing his cheek "now no more talk little Raven." I leaned in closer so our mouths were inches apart. I could feel his hot breath on my face as I whispered "let me help you fly." Another shaky breath escaped Alexanders mouth before our lips crushed together in a frenzy of need.

He wrapped his arms tight around my neck pulling me on top of him and I made him arch his back a little so I could wrap my arms around his slender waist. I broke the kiss before taking his earlobe between my teeth teasing it slightly. He let out a groan of pleasure, his body leaning into mine. As he leaned into me I rolled my hips onto his making another surprised gasp escape his mouth and his eyes shot open.

"What was that feeling I had just now" he asked closing his eyes when I rolled my hips again. "That's called pleasure my dear. You're reacting to the contact of our bodies." Alexanders grip around my neck got even tighter in he breathed against my ear "I want to feel more."

I smirked at him "have you ever heard of a blowjob?" Alec opened his eyes looking into mine confused showing that he indeed never heard of it. "I'm not surprised you haven't. You're so innocent" I said lowering myself to his midsection.

"Well excuse me for being… what are you doing" Alexander asked and I started pulling down his trousers. I looked up at him "I'm going to show you what a blow job is. It's fun, you'll like it." Alexander looked skeptical but also intrigued "why are you down there though?"

I just smiled and fully pulled down his trousers before grabbing his hardening erection and putting the tip of it in my mouth. I ran my tongue over it going nice and slow at first to ease Alexander into it. He looked at me with a priceless shocked expression, the pleasure though was plain to see in his eyes. "What on earth are you doing?"

I didn't answer him. Instead I put his full erection in my mouth swallowing him and teasing him. The sensation of it made Alexander throw his head back and let out a loud moan that sounded like music to my ears. I deep throated him wanting to hear more of those delicious sounds.

I was not disappointed. The moans got louder with every lick or suck and he even blended my name in a couple times. "Magnus… my stomach feels tight." I glanced up at him thinking he must be getting close.

I went back to pleasuring him, wanting him to enjoy reaching possibly his first ever climax. Moments later his body arched forcing him slightly deeper into my mouth and he came screaming in delight. I swallowed every drop before taking my mouth off of him and looking him over. He was panting heavily and looking up at me through half lidded eyes.

"Why would you swallow that?" I smiled leaning down so my face was inches from his again "because I can. Was that your first ever climax?" Alec nodded still catching his breath "you're my first lover so why wouldn't it be?"

I raised an amused eyebrow at this. "You've never used your hand to pleasure yourself?" Alec's eyes got wide in an almost comical way. "What? That's sinful."

I couldn't help but laugh at my sweet innocent Alexander. I leaned in closer whispering "I love you" before kissing him softly. He closed his eyes kissing me back and when he opened his mouth to breath I slipped my tongue in exploring his mouth. I thought Alexander would object to tasting himself in his mouth but he just moaned pleasantly and kissed me back passionately.

I broke the kiss before holding out two of my fingers to him. "Get them wet for me" I said watching his face. He was hesitant at first before taking my fingers into his mouth. Watching him suck and lick them was hot and he seemed to like it also since he was getting hard again.

Once he was done I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and lowered them to his entrance. Alexanders breathing quickened as he watched me but he made no movement to stop me nor did he look like he wanted to. I watched him for a moment longer to make sure he was okay before I slid my fingers in slowly.

Alexander hissed at the sudden intrusion and the pain that came with it. He closed his eyes and laid his head back trying to choke back a cry of pain. I kept my fingers still; watching his face for signs that he was getting used to it and the pain was being substituted by pleasure. Alexanders' body finally relaxed and he started breathing normal again, telling me that it was alright to start moving.

That's what I did; I thrusted my fingers inside him slow and steady so not to hurt him. Soft cries of both pain and pleasure escaped his mouth as he forced his eyes open to look at me. There was so much lust in those blue eyes but just beyond that I could see something more. Undying Love.

I hoped my eyes were showing him the same. I want him to know just how much he was making my body crave for him. I have slept with many women but I've never felt this connecting pull that Alexander was making me feel. My whole body wants be to engulfed in him; to feel every inch of his love.

I prepared him a little longer before taking my fingers out causing Alexander to whine at the loss. I smiled down at him before reaching for the oils I left on my bedside table. I squeezed some of the oil into my palm before pumping my own erection. Making sure I was nice and slick to enter inside Alexander. He watched me his breathing quick and heavy again. He was starting to get nervous again so I leaned my body over his and kissed him gently on the lips before pressing my forehead to his. "Calm down love, everything will be alright."

He closed his eyes calming down as he pressed his forehead back against mine. I stayed like that as I aliened my body with his and slid inside him slowly. Alexander gasped loudly at the sudden intrusion and he gritted his teeth to keep in a painful moan. I pushed myself all the way in carefully and waited for him to be ready.

His body relaxed and he looked into my eyes that were still inches from his own, his eyes pleading for me to start moving. I did as he asked starting to thrust slowly inside him so he could get used the having me there. As I thrusted grunts and moans slipped from Alexanders lips and he moved his head to the side getting lost in the feeling. I took that as my cue to move faster.

I thanked the lord that Luke and Jocelyn weren't home because the more I picked up the pace the louder Alexanders voiced pleasure became. He took my advice and let himself go completely. Crying out, saying my name, becoming a mumbling mess so adorable I wanted to watch it forever. Alexander wasn't the only one being vocal; I could hear my grunts and please mixed in with his and it was like a beautiful song.

Alec closed his eyes tight as his stomach muscles tightened showing that he was getting close to the end. I picked up the pace more, wanting us to climax together, to feel that heat and love together. Alec let out a scream as he climaxed all over my chest. I came at the same time making Alexander cry even more from having my hot seed inside him.

We both road that high for a few minutes before I pulled out and laid down next to him. Alec was doused in sweat and other fluids but he still looked handsome and sexy. He laid his arm over his forehead catching his breath before opening his eyes looking at me. "If that was sinful then I'll gladly go to hell."

I laughed, turning on my side and running my fingers through his sweaty hair "wanna go again?" I expected him to call me crazy and deny me but all he did was look at me and smirked. "I would love to."

Jonathan Pov- "Why are you wasting your time with the little Lightwood brat" Camille asked sitting on my bedroom floor writing in a journal. I was sitting in my bed watching "Because he is a vessel to become an angel... what is your progress with that couple you met in the town over? Maia and Jordan were their names correct?" She nodded dipping one of my quills into ink.

"Trying to convince them to move to Salem is proving to be difficult but Magnus being here is something they are interested in. I'm pretty sure their close to cracking." I nodded and stood up walking to my window watching people outside work. "We need a female sacrifice to be your vessel and it seems Maia is the only one strong enough to handle it."

I glanced back at her seeing she was still writing something. "What could you possibly be wasting my quill and ink for?" She placed the quill in the ink before handing me the journal "I have been gathering information on Magnus's mother to gain his trust back." I took the book skimming over it. "His mother was an author" I asked seeing that written down.

She nodded standing up "She wrote books about Magic and spells. There was only one copy of these books so who knows where they are at." I shrugged still reading and I stopped on something called 'The Book of White.' "What's this about" I asked showing her.

She looked it over and shrugged "It's supposed to be a powerful spell book; it is full of very powerful spells." I thought about the book before closing the journal "Camille I have a plan... you might not like it but it needs to happen." She frowned but stayed quiet ready to listen. I sat back on my bed "Camille you need to die."

She got wide eyed before glaring at me "I will not sir!" I put up my hand to silence her "You won't really die; I will accuse you of being a witch and then we will use Maureen Brown to burn in your place. People confuse the two of you all the time." She crossed her arms over her chest "she is 14, I am 18 there is a huge difference."

I rolled my eyes "Camille the point is that If we burn someone from the church it will knock Magnus and Alexander off of our trail. While people think you are dead you can secretly search for this Book of White. If we obtain this we will have the power to make as many angels as we want. You saw what happened when we tried to make an angel out of Simon Lewis; His entire body got burned by heavenly fire he doesn't possess the right soul. But if we obtain this spell book the soul won't matter, we will be able to make anyone into angels and have never ending power."

She looked like she was thinking it over before a smile spread across her face "Promise me something Jonathan." I raised an eyebrow in question but listened. "When we obtain this book make sure that the first person you use it on is Alexander Lightwood." It was my turn to smile as I stood up and shook her hand "Believe me Camille; with or without the book Alexander Lightwood is going to be an angel."

Alexander Pov- I looked up at the ceiling of Magnus's room catching my breath. I never knew sex could be so amazing especially with a man. Magnus looked at me catching his breath too smiling "Did I make it worth it?" I looked at him meeting his eyes and I nodded laying my head on his chest. He looked down at me and laughed "What are you doing?"

I shushed him and listened for a moment before closing my eyes smiling "It sounds amazing." He ran one hand through my hair and another down my spine "What does?" I opened my eyes again and looked up at him "Your heart." He smiled and leaned down kissing me briefly "It beats your name."

I laughed and shook my head "Wow that was really awful." "Awful huh" He asked before starting to tickle my sides. My body tensed and I tried to pull away laughing "God, please stop I can't take it." Magnus just smiled and tickled me more putting his weight on me so I couldn't get away.

"Magnus Bane let me go now" I said trying to sound angry but all I could do was laugh. Once he finally stopped I caught my breath again smiling "You are so weird." He smiled and pulled me into his arms holding me "You make it too easy love." I smiled and looked up at him "You said that one day I'm going to get married and have kids... but I can't see myself with anyone else but you. I won't accept anyone else but you Magnus."

He smiled sadly and moved my hair out of my face "I would love to have you forever Alexander... but I will never be able to afford to marry you; and even if I could it's not allowed." I frowned and reached up touching his cheek "Money has nothing to do with it Magnus. I will never choose anyone but you; if we have to marry in secret and if I have to deny wedding offerings for the rest of my life I will do it. I found the person I love and I just shared a bed with him. I will only ever want you."

Magnus steadied my face for a short while before leaning in kissing me. Once he stopped he moved his mouth to my ear and whispered "Aku cinta kamu" I blinked and looked at him "What does that mean?" He smiled "It's Indonesian, it means I love you." I smiled and kissed him happily "I love you too, so, so much Magnus."


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus Pov- Holding Alexander in my arms while he slept felt like a dream. I found myself wanting to wake up every morning like that for the rest of my life. That would never happen though, I know he said he would reject marriage offerings so we could be together but there's no way he could do that forever. He will get married and he will have kids and there is nothing I can do about it.

Still, watching Alexander sleep made me beyond happy. The way his eyelashes brushed his cheeks while his eyes were closed, the way his chest moved as he breathed calmly in his sleep, and even though I couldn't see them I just knew his blue eyes were shinning behind those pale eyelids. I leaned over and kissed his forehead smiling and I felt him cuddle closer to me but he obviously wasn't awake. "I take it you're not a morning person Alexander" I said smiling, moving his hair out of his face.

All of a sudden his breathing and heart rate sped up and he started gasping in his sleep like he couldn't breathe. I sat up fast watching him "Alexander what's the matter?" He turned his back to me and curled up into a ball as if he was in pain. I put my hand on his back and he screamed out as if the touch hurt him.

"Alexander wake up" I yelled shaking him. He quickly opened his eyes and looked around like he didn't know where he was before he looked at me. "Magnus..." I helped him sit up and pulled him close rubbing his arm "What were you dreaming?" His breath leveled and he closed his eyes before shaking his head "It's nothing..."

I put my hand on his back "Alexander... angel please-" He flinched when I said that and he glared at me "Don't call me that! I'm not an angel and I don't want to be one!" I frowned and cupped his face in my hands "Alexander I'm sorry... It was just a pet name I didn't mean to offend you." he calmed down and shook his head running his hands through his sweaty hair "I'm sorry Magnus I'm not angry at you... it's just Valentine and Jonathan are always saying things like I'm an angel and I'm going to be a great angel someday then I have all of these messed up dreams about Jace being an angel and me turning into one."

He looked at me his blue eyes shining with tiredness and fear "I want to run away but I can't... we can't Magnus." I frowned and pulled him close again hugging him tightly. "I'll protect you... I won't ever let any harm come to you." He closed his eyes nodding and he opened them again when the Burning drums started playing.

He gasped and got out of bed searching for his clothes "Oh god it's Max, I know it's Max. Jonathan has had his claws in him and now he is getting burned. I need to get down there and save him... Where the hell are my clothes?" I watched him before getting out of bed and grabbing him by the shoulders making him look at me "Calm down Alexander you don't know if it's really Max. Let's get dressed and go to the square." He nodded and more calmly gathered his clothes and we got dressed before heading out.

Alexander Pov- I feel like I can't breathe. What if it is Max? What if Jonathan found the books Max reads and he is burning him now? Magnus ran next to me as we made our way to the town square and we skidded to a stop behind the huge crowd gathered around.

I felt my breath exhale seeing Max standing next to Isabelle in the crowd. "See" Magnus said catching his breath "It's not your little brother." I looked at him before looking back at the cross "if it isn't Max then who is it?" Magnus looked at the cross now too and I felt his body tense up next to me as Camille Belcourt was escorted onto the platform.

She had on a blindfold so that her eyes were covered but we all still knew it was Camille. I looked at Magnus shocked "I... I don't understand. She is part of the church she is Jonathan's right hand man why would he name her out to be a witch?" Magnus didn't answer me; he just stared at Camille "She... she was my only clue..."

I frowned and looked at him "Clue to what?" My father and Stephen tied Camille's arms to the cross and she looked toward them before looking out at the crowed with tears coming out from under the blindfold "I'm being framed! Please you all know me, you know I am not a witch." The crowd was silent ignoring her pleas for help. She looked around like she was trying to find someone specifically even though she was binded and her face stopped in Magnus's direction.

His eyes were on her too and for some reason a pang of jealousy wound up in my chest. Camille opened her mouth and yelled "I'm so sorry Magnus... I'm sorry I couldn't help you find your mother." I glanced at Magnus but his eyes were hidden under the bangs of his hair I couldn't see the emotion in them. "Magnus" I asked softly. He turned around and ran away from the crowd and i tried to yell after him but the sound of Camille's screams blocked out my voice.

Jonathan Pov- I watched the burning not able to help the smile that inched its way onto my face. "I do hope this plan of yours works out for you" my father said lowly so only I can hear him. I looked up at him and smiled "Don't worry father this needed to be done. I have everything under control." He nodded and said "You better" before walking away to talk to Robert Lightwood.

I looked toward the back of the crowed watching Alexander who was staring after Magnus with a look of confusion. "Um... Jonathan?" I blinked and looked behind me seeing Max Lightwood there looking up at me. Smiling I got to his level and scruffed his hair "Hey Max what do you want?"

He looked at the burning cross before looking back at me "What did Camille do to deserve getting burned?" I frowned and watched as Robert splashed water onto the fire. "She attempted to kill me." Max frowned and hugged me "I'm glad you're okay."

I got wide eyed shocked by the hug and I patted his back. I don't think anyone has ever hugged me let alone get sad over me. I'm sure everyone here would have liked it if I died but this boy is here glad that I'm not dead. It makes it a little harder to know that I'm going to stab him in the back... only a little harder.

I let him go and smiled "Don't worry Max I am strong it will take a lot more than a witch to kill me." He smiled and nodded before pulling a small blue book out of his pocket "Here I want you to have this they are good luck charms." I grabbed the book and looked at the title raising an eyebrow "The book of Blue" I asked confused. I opened it looking through the pages and gasped seeing they were spells.

"It is part of a collection. There is the book of gray, red, blue, and lastly white." that last one caught my attention "Book of white you say? Do you own all of these books?" He shook his head no "I own all but the last one, I can't find it."

Damn it there goes that plan. I ran my hand through his hair smiling "Can I see the other books?" He thought for a moment before frowning "Well... Alexander said I shouldn't show you these books." "And yet you showed me this one" I asked holding up the blue book. He nodded "I trust you... but my brother doesn't."

I put the book in my pocket before standing up "Don't worry Maxwell you can definitely trust me." Max smiled "Then I will bring you the rest of the books tomorrow." I nodded smiling before turning and going into the church. I locked the Church doors and Camille came up the underground steps "That was pretty depressing."

I looked at her "Did you get Jordan and Maia to move here while you were still 'alive?'" She nodded running her hand through her long flowing hair "Yes but it wasn't easy." I shrugged and looked at the glass pained windows talking about the prophecy of the angels. "We have all the pieces we need now and once that Lightwood brat leads me to the book of white I will have all the power I need to take over this town."

Magnus Pov- How could this day begin so wonderfully but turn out so horrible? I know I stopped talking to her and everything but I still thought Camille could help me find my mother. She was my only clue and now it's gone; all trace of finding my mother is just... gone. "Magnus" Alexander yelled running after me but I couldn't make myself stop walking away.

What do I do now? How can I find my mom without Camille? "Magnus!" Alec yelled grabbing my arm making me stop.

"Don't walk away from me like that Magnus talk to me. What did you mean by 'She was your only clue'? Camille said that she was sorry she couldn't help you find your mother. What was all of that about?"

I frowned and gently pulled my arm away from his grip. "I came to Salem to find my mom or any information on her... Camille was helping me try to find it and now that she's gone..." I frowned and shook my head "It has nothing to do with you Alexander." He frowned and looked into my eyes "Yes it does... your happiness means the world to me so yes it does."

I turned and fully faced him "No it doesn't. My mother was a witch and this town knew that. If you are caught sneaking around looking for information on my mother, it would be a one-way trip to the burning stake for you." He frowned and looked down "I don't care... I'll take that chance if it means you will be happy."

I looked into his eyes and they were intense which made the blue in them look darker. "I'm sorry Alexander... This is something I have to do on my own." I turned and walked away from him, going home and this time he didn't follow me.

Later I laid in my bed looking up at the ceiling wondering what I should do now. I came here to find my mom but all the witch burnings and Alexander has been distracting me from that. Now that my one clue is gone what should I do to find her? Should I give up everything even Alexander to reach my goal?

I sat up glaring "No I won't do that. Finding my mom is important but it's in the past. Alec is my future and so I need to focus on Making Salem safe for him." I stood up and grabbed a hooded cloak putting it on and putting up the hood. It was night time now and no one was allowed outside after eight.

It was eleven now which meant that the church was empty and I was free to explore. Sneaking out of the barn was simple enough it was sneaking into the church that was the hard part or at least it would have been if I didn't know magic. When I walked up to the door there were chains all over it. "How elementary" I sighed snapping my fingers making the chains fall to the ground.

I opened the doors and walked inside looking around the best I could in the darkness with no success so I caught my hand on fire to guide me. "Now let's see what the church is hiding." The room brightened all of a sudden and I looked up seeing the moon was shining through the glass pane windows. "Those windows..." The windows had drawings on them like they were telling a story.

One window had people in cloaks bowing down to god, another window had an angel holding a bleeding child. The third one was the one I hated the most It was a man tied to a burning cross and he had the word Warlock Carved into his arm. "Wait a second... were these windows always here?" I thought back to when I went to church and I don't think I ever once looked up at these windows. No one really looks up at them; their always watching father Valentine.

The moon shifted and the moonlight moved over so it was shining on the stand where Valentine always stood. "Maybe it's a sign" I said walking over to the stand. I picked up the bible with my free hand and looked it over "There doesn't seem to be anything special about it." Suddenly the ground started shaking and the stand started sinking into the ground making a spiral staircase appear.

I looked around to make sure I was alone before looking at the stairs smirking "Well what could possibly be down here?" I quickly went down the stairs taking them two at a time excited about what I might find. The second I got off the stairs there were Five pathways to go down. "Which way do I go" I asked looking at each one.

I looked at the path straight ahead with walls made of wood and took a deep breath "Well looks like I'm starting here." I made my way down that hallways and as I did torches started lighting up one by one. Even though It was lighting the way I still kept my hand on fire not trusting those flames. "Why would a weird underground labyrinth be under a church" I asked stopping at a huge wooden door.

Everything inside of me was screaming not to open that door but that was just more reason to open it... right? I took another deep breath before pushing the door open and going inside. The room itself was very plane and empty. There was no furniture or lights just wooden walls and stone floors.

"okay... not what I expected" I said looking around. I held my fire up making the light bounce off the walls and it caught on a painting hanging on the wall of Father Valentine. "What the hell?" I got to closer to the painting so I could get a better look and when I stopped something wet hit my head making it drip down my face.

I touched it before looking at my hand and gasping seeing it was blood. I quickly looked up and held up my hand screaming when I saw Alexander Chained to the ceiling bleeding and out cold. He had long black wings attached to his back and they were nailed into the ceiling. I backed up till I hit the wall before looking down and rubbing my eyes.

I looked back up after and Alexander was gone and so was all the blood; It was like nothing was ever there at all. "Was it all in my head" I asked softly; sitting on the floor not looking away from the ceiling. _"it's just Valentine and Jonathan are always saying things like I'm an angel and I'm going to be a great angel someday then I have all of these messed up dreams about Jace being an angel and me turning into one"_ I remembered that Alexander said that this morning. He was worried about angels and now I seen him chained and with angel wings.

Is it a sign warning me of the future? I quickly stood up ignoring how badly my knees were shaking. "I need to get Alexander out of here before he gets hurt." "That won't be happening Magnus Bane."

I turned and seen Father Valentine standing at the door watching me. The dagger clenched in his hand shined in the light of my flame. "So it's true... you really are a warlock." I glared at him "And you really are using the burnings for your own agenda."

He smirked "burning people is just a small price to pay to get what I want." I clenched my fists "A small prince? They were friends, family, precious loved ones and you killed them for no reason." Not a single person you burned was really a witch!"

"Now you see that's not true. You know as well as I do that Tessa Gray was a witch." "So you can tell who are witches and warlocks and who aren't?" He rolled his eyes "Of course I do they have animal traits like your catlike eyes. Though Tessa didn't have a mark that proved she was a witch."

The fire in my hand grew larger "What do you want with Alexander? He has nothing to do with Magic." "Oh I don't know about that Magnus. He is involved with you after all." I glared at him "yeah we are close friends so what."

He laughed and shook his head "friends huh? I know the two of you are lovers." He stopped laughing and looked serious "Sinful and disgusting. If I didn't need him, I would have had you both hung by now. The relationship you two share is terrible."

"Love is love who cares about gender!" I yelled throwing fire at him. He moved out of the way and held onto the dagger tighter "If the same gender was meant to be together they would be able to have kids. But they can't so it's not right. Besides that, Alexander is a bright strong child who fell victim to your Warlock tricks. He is one of the most wanted boys in Salem every girl wants to marry him now that Jace is gone."

I frowned "But that isn't what you really want him for. You want him for that ritual from the glass windows upstairs. You are going to turn him into an angel and then kill the one he loves and in case that's... that's me." He held up the dagger "That is true that I have to burn someone he loves but there are plenty of people He loves. I don't mind killing you right here, right now Magnus Bane."

I clenched my teeth and made both my hands catch on fire "Bring it on valentine." we ran at each other and I threw more fire at him but he just dunked and swiped his dagger at me trying to cut me in the side but I dodged quickly before it could come into contact. I turned as he tried to stab me again and I kicked him in the gut making him fall to his knees; dropping the knife.

I grabbed the knife and pointed it at his throat making him glare up at me. "Stop your plan and you can live" I said putting the blade closer to his neck. He smiled wickedly "You don't have the guts to kill me boy." I glared and pushed the blade harder onto his skin "Want to test me?"

His eyes met mine "You don't fool me Magnus Bane. You act all tough but I see right through you. You never met your mother or your father and all you have is that women; Kana was it?" I frowned "How do you know about Kana?"

He kept talking ignoring me. " Now you found a place with Alexander Lightwood and you feel complete but let me tell you this Magnus. You will never be able to stop what is happening to him. Alexander is destined to be an angel and nothing will change that."

I clenched on to the dagger tighter making it catch on fire "Shut up!" "You will lose him and in the end he will be mine. There is nothing you can do to save him." "I said shut up!" I yelled before stabbing him deep in the chest; right through the heart.

Valentine screamed out in pain and fell on his back gasping for air before finally his breathed his last breath and died. stumbling backward I hit the wall and slid to the ground shaking. I just... I just killed him. I pulled my knees to my chest before grabbing my hair gasping. I just killed a guy... what do I do?

I stopped shaking and took deep breaths. "It's okay... now Alexander is safe." I slowly stood up; still slightly shaking; and I walked passed the dead body getting out of here. I did it for Alexander; now he was safe and had nothing to worry about and the burning will stop too... right? I walked up the stairs and straight out the front doors not wanting anything else to do with the church. Alec was safe and so was Salem there is nothing more to worry about... I hope.

* * *

 **Four more chapters left until the end.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time to answer some reviews!**

 **San: You never have to apologize for not reviewing. Believe me It was like four am when I read your review on chapter nine and I was tired too. Also I didn't get offended by you or that guest who left that rude comment. I lost my grandma five years ago and the song was playing at her funeral to so I guess I understand where she was coming from. I don't know if this is a weird thing to ask but I really want to know how old you are. You said you lost your dad when you were only 22 and I for some reason assumed you were younger than me. The fact that you're older than me and love my work so much is a huge honor so thank you.**

 **Guest: Hi back at you. I don't know why the archive hasn't been showing my updates but I'm happy to hear that you've come back :)**

 **Next Monday will be the final two chapters. wow this story went by fast!**

* * *

Alec Pov- I sat on the front of Luke's porch waiting for Magnus to come home. It was passed curfew but I really needed to talk to Magnus about Camille and everything he said today. I never thought he would have gone out passed curfew though. Did he sneak out to go see me? Somehow I doubt that so where did he go?

All of a sudden I heard heavy breathing getting closer and closer to the barn; when I looked up Magnus was standing there watching me catching his breath. I quickly stood up and touched his cheek "Magnus why in the world are you running?" He fully caught his breath before looking at me; fear in his eyes. I frowned and put my other hand on the other side of his face "Magnus... What's wrong?"

His shaky hand moved up to touch mine and when I looked at it a seen blood. I quickly grabbed his hand looking it over before looking at his bloody shirt "Are you hurt?" He shook his head no before grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me to the barn. I followed him keeping quiet and once we were inside he quickly turned and hugged me tightly.

Frowning; I put my hand on his back rubbing it. "You're shaking Magnus... sweetie what's going on." He sighed and let me go before starting to pace around the barn. "I did something horrible... if they find out it was me... God Alexander I don't know what to do."

I grabbed him again and made him look at me "Magnus tell me what you did right now." He finally looked at me meeting my eyes "I killed Father Valentine." I got wide eyed and backed up slightly "You killed Father Valentine? Why?"

He sat on a stack of hay putting his face in his hands "Because he tried to kill me. I found this secret base in the church and Valentine found me and tried to kill me so I fought back and stabbed him." I frowned not knowing what I should do. Magnus was here suffering over what he did and I couldn't do anything to help him.

"It... you did it to defend yourself" I said softly before moving over and sitting next to him. He looked at me frowning "He was going to hurt you Alexander... He was going to turn you into an angel just like you said. I still don't know how he would have managed it but he was trying to do it. He's dead now though and Maybe now that he's dead the burning s will stop."

I frowned watching him "Do you really think they will stop just like that?" He sat up straight "Why wouldn't they stop? Valentine is the one behind it all so with him gone it should stop." I bit my lip and looked down at my hands feeling uneasy.

"Magnus that sounds way to simple. Jonathan will continue what his father started there is no doubt in my mind. We will never be safe." Magnus gently slipped his hand into mine and I looked up at him "Alexander... I know you fear for your family but there is no need to anymore. You and your family are safe there is nothing for you to be afraid of."

"Can you guarantee that Magnus? Can you be positively sure that my family are no longer in harm's way. Isabelle and Max they won't end up like Jace and Clary; Because Magnus I am terrified to death of what might happen if I don't keep them safe. They are my world and I don't want them hurt."

Magnus looked me in the eyes "I promise you your family and you will be safe. With Valentine gone there is nothing that can hurt you." I hesitated a little longer before finally nodding and hugging him "Thank you for protecting us." He hugged me back rubbing my head gently "I love you Alexander Lightwood; I would never let anything hurt you." I closed my eyes and leaning into his chest finally able to relax.

Jonathan Pov- I walked into the Church in the early morning wondering why my father never came home last night. He told me that he was going to check something here and then be right back but he never returned. It wasn't like my father to stay overnight at the Church so something must have come up. Maybe one of the angels tried to escape or maybe someone found the underground bunker and father had to dispose of them. Whatever the reason I needed to get to the bottom of it.

I moved the Bible and went down the secret stairs thinking that if my father did come down here he would either be with Jace or in the room where Alexander Lightwood would one day be. I grabbed one of the lit torches hanging on the stone wall before heading down the hallway consisting on metal walls. All of the angels had different wings inside the Church. Jace was in the metal wing since he seemed too strong to be contained anywhere else. Will is being held in steel wing far away from any human contact. When Maia gets turned she will be in the stone wing while Maxwell will be in the Bamboo wing. Alexander would be in the wood wing once he was captured.

I stopped at a large metal door at the end of the hall and opened it going inside. There Jace was laying on the ground his arms and legs chained up as were his long golden wings. From his jaw down to the end of his neck was dripping blood from the beating I gave him yesterday for bad mouthing me and his wings were soaked in his blood making the gold of his wings appear more brown or maroon. He lifted his head up weakly from the cold metal ground and he glared at me "What do you want?"

I looked down smirking loving seeing him suffering by my hand. "Has my father been here?" He glared and just laid his head back down on the cold floor "No... But I thought I heard some noises in the wood wing late last night." As Angels Jace and the others were graced with many wonderful gifts. One of those gifts was super hearing.

"I see" I turned to walk out but stopped when he said "Why... Why did you have to kill her? Jonathan she was your sister." I glanced back at him looking at the desperation for an answer in his eyes. "That witch was never my sister" I said before walking out and heading for the wood wing.

It wouldn't be surprising if father was in the wood wing. He goes there a lot to think and to make out his plans but it is rare for him to actually stay there all night. I headed down the wooden hallway and opened the door immediately being hit by the smell of blood. I covered my nose unable to stand the smell and when I fully opened the door I found my father laying there on the ground dead.

He had a dagger right through his chest and parts of his skin were burned in places. I sat by my father's side checking to see if there was a chance he was alive but there was no pulse. "Father... who done this to you?" I looked around trying to find more clues and I froze seeing that before he died my father wrote a message in his blood.

A name. Magnus Bane. Glaring at the bloody name I stood up furious and screamed to the top of my lungs. Camille must have heard my screams because moments later she ran through the door and screamed seeing my father and all the blood.

I clenched my fists and looked at her "Magnus Bane will pay for what he did. We need to move the plane along faster than expected. Kill Maia Roberts tonight and we will secretly Burn Jordan in the morning. Then We will destroy Alexander Lightwoods perfect family."

Camille frowned "But Jonathan what about finding the Book of White?" I glared at her "We will find that in time but for now we need to get all the pieces of our plan together. Magnus Bane wants to play with fire well he is going to get burned." I looked down at my father frowning "He will burn in hell."

Alexander Pov- "So father Valentine is dead" My mother asked my father shock in her voice. It took everything I had to looked shocked at the news. of course I had already learned of Valentines death by Magnus himself who murdered him. Magnus says that the burnings should stop since Valentine was dead and by god I hope he is right. My brother and sister don't deserve to live in a world where they have to fear for the rest of their lives.

"He was stabbed and burned in a few places no one knows who done it. They only know that Valentine was stabbed at some point last night." I looked at my father "So there is no proof of who could have done it?" My father shook his head no and I quietly sighed with relief not wanting to lose Magnus.

"Who would want father Valentine dead father" Max asked buttering some bread since we were all have dinner. "I don't really know Maxwell but Jonathan is very upset; He lost his sister and father and his mother is being no help to him. She's all he has left." I took a sip of my soup thinking that Jocelyn hates Jonathan for what he did to Clary and the last thing she would want to do is comfort him.

"She should take care of her child no matter what" My mother sighed helping Max butter his bread since he was getting it everywhere. I frowned and held back the words I was dying to ask her. 'No matter what? So you would love and take care of me even if you knew I liked Magnus Bane and even Slept with him?'

Of course I didn't say any of that stuff. She may say that now but I know when it comes down to it mom would do whatever father wanted and what father wanted was the perfect straight son. As if reading my mind my father looked at me and smiled "On the bright side Alexander I got you a date with a very lovely girl. If it goes well you could be married by the end of next month."

I frowned and looked at him "Thank you father... but I'm not accepting marriage requests." Everyone fell silent and all eyes were on me "Excuse me? What did you just say?" I bit my lip before looking at him again "I want to choose someone on my own and not from money or social status. I want to find someone I love." I already found someone I love... I just can't tell you about him.

There was a long deadly silence before my dad reached over and slapped me across the face. My father had never struck me before; I never really ever gave him a reason to. Isabelle and Max looked at their food staying out of it and my father yelled "What is this nonsense all about? Who is putting these thoughts in your head?"

I stayed quiet and he got even more furious if that was even possible "It's that Magnus Bane fellow isn't it? Ever since you have been hanging around him you have been acting strange. You talk back to me, you are barely home, and you seem to always be with him, why is that?" I stayed quiet still and he crossed his arms over his chest "I forbid you to see him anymore."

I gasped and looked at him "No I won't do that" Everyone at the table looked at me shocked. Talking back and being rude isn't the person I am but I have to learn to put my foot down. "I'm sorry father but I'm eighteen and am old enough to make my own choices. I don't have to listen to you."

Isabelle and Max both stood up and left the room knowing this would be something they didn't want to see and my mom gathered some dishes before going into the kitchen leaving my father and I alone. I forced myself to look at him and he had the angriest blue eyes I have ever seen. His eyes are a darker blue then mine so when he is mad they look very intense. "Father... I don't mean to be disrespectful but Magnus is the only friend I have now. Jace is dead and I am all alone it has been effecting me."

His eyes softened slightly and he frowned thinking "I know that Alexander... I'm just worried about you. You haven't been yourself." I frowned "Well... I have changed a lot since Jace died. I learned that life is short and it shouldn't be wasted. If I marry someone I don't love, then my life is a waste."

He was lost in thought and I looked at him "Did you... Did you know about what Valentine was doing behind everyone's back? About the sacrifices and the angels?" He looked at me before standing up "Sorry Alexander I have no idea what you are talking about. I never figured you would have such a strange imagination."

I frowned but nodded agreeing with him "Who knew." Of course he didn't know about the sacrifices it must just be between Jonathan and Valentine. Camille had to be involved too but now she was gone. Maybe she found out what they were doing and so Jonathan threw her out to the dogs.

"Who will run the church now" I asked now just thinking about it. "Stephan Herondale will be in charge. He was Valentines right hand man so he gets the job." He said it with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Did you want to take his place?" His mouth turned into a hard straight line before he nodded "Yeah I did." "You still could couldn't you? I mean Stephan Herondale hasn't been the most loyal guy and a lot of people like you better then him."

He nodded "Yes but none of that matters Valentine already made it clear that if anything were to happen to him Stephan would take over." He stood up sighing "I'm going to bed... Alexander please just be careful around Magnus Bane. I don't want you to get hurt because you chose to trust the wrong person." He walked out of the room and I frowned watching him before getting up and going to my room needing some sleep.

 **Four Months Later**

"So you're saying that You haven't seen Maia or Jordan since the day they moved into Salem" I asked sitting on Magnus's bed. he nodded frowning "They went missing I don't know if they changed their minds and moved back or if they went somewhere else. I figured they would at least tell me before leaving."

I shrugged "There hasn't been a witch burning in four months' people are starting to relax. It's weird that they would leave right when things were starting to get peaceful. No one is afraid of the burnings anymore even Isabelle is starting to go on marriage requests." he looked at me not able to hide the tiny jealousy that was showing in his eyes "Have you gone on any Marriage requests?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled "I told you I wouldn't and I haven't. My father isn't very happy about it though; he still wants me to spend less time with you." He smiled and grabbed my hand "Only now you have been spending even more time with me." I smiled and crawled into his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck "Yes well when you love someone you want to spend as much time as you can with them."

Magnus smiled "And you love me?" I nodded and put my forehead to his "I love you very much. I don't want anyone but you." he smiled and kissed me briefly "I love you too little Raven."

I laughed and let him go; getting off his lap "You haven't called me that in a while." he shrugged and stood up "I know and I miss the face you used to make when I called you that." I blushed slightly and looked away scratching the back of my head "It's not my fault I thought you were dead gorgeous and you made me easily flustered." He laughed shaking his head and grabbed my hand pulling me onto my feet and into his arms "Well I thought you were very handsome and had the most amazing blue eyes."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him but then stopped and smirked "I need to head home it's almost dinner time." He whined not wanting me to go "You just got here I don't want you to go." I kissed him a couple times before making him let me go and moving away from him. "I will see you early tomorrow so don't worry dear."

He sighed and sat back on his bed "Very well but you owe me big time Alexander. You can't just tease me and then leave." I smiled and winked at him "I will make it worth your time I promise." He smiled when I said that "Okay but you better leave before I make you stay." I smiled and leaned down kissing him before breaking it and leaving.

I was giddy and smiling the entire walk home but the second I walked up to my house the happy feeling drained right out of me. I don't know what it was but something was telling me that the second I walked into the house I would regret it. I had no choice though so I opened the door and went inside saying "I'm home." My mother came out of the kitchen "Alexander have you seen Max today?"

I frowned and shook my head no "I saw him this morning at breakfast but that's it." She frowned and sat down putting his hand over her mouth lost in thought. I moved over to her and got to her level "Mother what's going on with Max? Is he missing?"

She nodded "He normally comes home by now but he is missing. Isabelle was out most of the day but when she came back she said she hasn't seen Max. If you haven't seen him and Jonathan hasn't seen him then I don't know where he could be." I frowned thinking about how Max seemed to always be with Jonathan "I don't know mother... I'll go look for him."

I stood up and walked back out of the house wondering if I was Max where would I be? He used to go into the woods and read so maybe that was a great place to start. "Alexander wait for me" Isabelle yelled running out of the house to catch up with me. I stopped walking and waited for her to catch up before looking at her "You haven't seen Max at all today" I asked watching her catch her breath.

She shook her head no frowning "You haven't either?" I shook my head no "Was at the barn with Magnus." We started walking again and I moved toward the woods thinking that Max could have fell asleep and lost track of time. "where were you" I asked looking around the woods but all I saw was trees, trees, and more trees.

She shrugged "I was around town. I wanted some relaxing alone time I rarely get that." I nodded still looking around and finally my eyes caught sight of a small figure by a huge oak tree. "Max?" I ran to the tree and Isabelle Ran after me.

When I stopped at the tree I frowned seeing Max laying on the ground having his head on a root and a book over his chest. "Max there you are." We both got to his level and I grabbed the book moving it out of the way and I gasped frozen seeing a huge hole in Max's chest and blood spilling out of him.


	12. Chapter 12

***holds tissue box out for San* I always seem to make you cry so you may need these lol.**

* * *

Magnus Pov- I looked out of the window watching as the rain started pouring down in fierce strides. It was as if the heavens were crying about something; but what? I reached out the window and let the drops fall on to my hand and slide down my arm. For some reason it felt hot on my skin.

"Magnus I need to head out for a little bit" Luke said walking into my room. I looked at him confused "You're going out in this weather?" He shrugged smiling "It's only weather." I shrugged and looked back out the window "I'll see you when you get back then."

He nodded and walked out of the room leaving me alone again. For some reason I couldn't take my attention away from this rain. I glanced down at the ground and gasped seeing a tall figure with a mop of wet black hair standing at the door looking at his feet. "Alexander" I yelled down to him but he didn't look up or move a muscle.

Cursing to myself I stood up and grabbed a blanket before running downstairs. I opened the door and looked at my soaked lover up and down "Alexander... why are you out here in this rain?" He looked up at me and his usually bright blue eyes were dark and full of sadness "Magnus... I hurt... I hurt all over. But I also feel numb... what should I do Magnus?"

I grabbed him by the arms and pulled him inside before wrapping the blanket around him. "Baby calm down and tell me what happened." His breathing started to shake and he looked down again. At first I thought it was the rain dripping down his face but then I noticed they were tears.

I pressed my hands to his cheeks catching his tears and I made him look up at me "Alexander... please talk to me." He moved away from me and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. "Why did it have to be him? God Damn it why couldn't it be me? Why couldn't I have been the one to die? He died all alone and no one was there to help him."

I grabbed him by the shoulders "Alexander who died?" He looked up at me again "Max... my little brother was killed." I frowned and dropped my hands "killed?" He moved over to the living room and let the blanket fall from his shoulders onto the floor.

"Isabelle and I found him dead in the woods. He had a huge knife wound in his gut and he bled out." He sat on the couch and I moved over and sat next to him "Alexander what did your parents do?" He frowned "I don't know... I just ran here not knowing what else I should do."

He looked at me "Jonathan killed him... he killed him and he is going to accuse me of doing it." I frowned and shook my head no "No Alexander he said you were an angel. He wouldn't burn you if you were to be an angel." He shrugged and looked at the ground starting to shake again.

"My little brother is gone. If I don't get accused, then that means Isabelle will and she will die too." "Your father would never let that happen Alexander."

He looked at me "Valentine didn't stop Clary from being burned. My father followed Valentines word and now Jonathan's word. Either Isabelle or I are going to die and I hope it's me." I frowned when he said that and shook my head "I can't live without you."

He looked at me and put his shaky hands on top of mine "And I can't live without you Magnus but I also can't live without my siblings. They are my entire world Magnus my life is nothing without them." I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt but I know that he is in a lot of pain right now. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and kissed the top of his head "Everything is going to be okay Alexander I promise."

He closed his eyes leaning into my chest "you can't promise such a thing Magnus." He was right I couldn't promise that everything would be okay but it doesn't mean it won't be. "Alexander I know you said no before but maybe now you will change your mind." He looked up at me listening.

"Run away with me Alexander. We can go to my home town or to a whole new place. We can take your sister too if it would make you feel better, I just don't trust this place." Alec didn't say a word. All he did was sit there looking at his hands on his lap.

"Magnus..." "Alexander don't reject the idea. You said that the reason you didn't want to leave was because of your siblings. Max is dead how much longer will it be before Isabelle or you are next?" Alexander flinched and I knew that what I said was the wrong thing to say.

"Magnus I can't just leave this place it's my home. If we leave that just makes us look guilty and maybe they will chase after us." He stood up and looked at me "There are new laws in Salem. Everyone gets a fair trial before getting punished. If my sister or I get accused, we can prove ourselves innocent."

I frowned watching him "Alexander a trial is not going to save you. Sure you get to tell your side of the story but if Jonathan wants he can make you guilty. Besides that, you were with me while the murder happened. They will ask what we were doing, and why we are always together."

He frowned thinking about it "true..." "Where was Isabelle while all this happened?" He looked at me "I don't know... she didn't really say." He then glared at me "Are you saying my sister killed my brother? How dare you even think that!"

I held up my hands in defense "Alexander calm down, I just wanted to know what she was doing so we can come up with a strategy for court." He calmed down and looked out the window looking at the rain. "Magnus everything's going to be okay... isn't it?" I frowned and just hugged him tightly not able to give him a truthful answer.

Alexander Pov- The day of the trial came two days after Max's death. I spent the two days with my sister and mother who were both depressed with grief. My father was with Jonathan most of the time so I have no idea how he is reacting to Max's death. When Max's death was announced to the town Jonathan looked like he was the one who lost his little brother.

Everyone knew that Jonathan and Max hung out together all the time so people knew how 'hurt' he must have felt with him gone. There are whispers around town saying that me or Isabelle were the ones who did it. Because of that; no one has come up to us and said how sorry they were that we lost our brother. They say it to my parents and to Jonathan but that's all.

Isabelle walked into my room dressed in a black dress and her long black hair was braided and then put into a bun. I was wearing a black shirt and black pants since it was necessary for the family of the deceased to wear black at the trial. "You look beautiful" I said to Isabelle trying to make her feel better. She just hugged herself frowning "One of us is going to die today."

I frowned and touched her cheek "That won't happen Isabelle I won't let it." She leaned into the touch and her brown eyes met mine "You can't control what happens Alexander." I put my forehead to hers frowning before asking "Where were you when Max died Isabelle?" She stood up straight not taking her eyes off mine and she opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted when our father walked in.

"Alexander, Isabelle, It's time for the trial." I dropped my hand from Isabelle's cheek and looked at him "Yes father." He walked out and we followed him going to the Trial hall. The rules of trials are that everyone in town must attend and listen to what the accused has to say. Jonathan, Stephan, and my father listen to what you have to say then they vote on wither you are innocent or guilty.

We walked into the court house and there were rows of benches where everyone in town sat. I was normally in those seats but now I was sitting at the guilty bench a place I never thought I would be. Magnus was in the front row with Luke watching me as I went over to the bench. My father went over to sit with Jonathan and Stephan in the judging area and I wondered if Magnus was right about my father having our backs.

The way the judging works is that if all three of them don't agree then the trial gets investigated further. All my father has to say is he doesn't think we did it and the town will be forced to look into it more. I sat down with Isabelle grabbing her hand before looking over at Jonathan who looked saddened with grief. It was obvious to me that he was faking but everyone else believed he was really sad.

He stood up making everyone in the court go quiet. "Today we are here to figure out who is responsible for killing Maxwell Lightwood." He looked at Isabelle and I "The suspects in question are Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood." My mother put her hand over her mouth sobbing and Jocelyn rubbed her back trying to sooth her. Jonathan looked at me "Oldest first, step up to the stand Alexander."

I stood up and walked over to the stand, sitting down to be questioned. Jonathan walked up and looked at me "Where were you the day and time Max died?" I looked over at Magnus before saying "At Luke's barn spending time with Magnus Bane." He looked over at Magnus before looking back at me "What were you doing with Magnus?"

I thought about what I should say before answering "Well we were talking about Maia and Jordan. They have gone missing and we are both worried about them." He nodded walking around the room "And where did you go after leaving Luke's?" "I went home where my mother was distraught about Max not being home so I went out to find him with Isabelle. We went into the forest because Max likes to read there and we found him dead."

Jonathan watched me thinking before turning his back to me looking at Isabelle "That's enough Alexander... Isabelle please go to the stand." I stood up going back to my seat and Isabelle went up to the stand sitting down. Jonathan walked up to the stand "Where were you the day Max was killed?" Isabelle glared at him "I was on a date."

He smirked slightly "It was confirmed that you canceled on that date and were missing all that day. Lying will only make you look guilty so tell the truth." Isabelle looked around before looking at me and I nodded wanting her to tell the truth. She looked at Jonathan again "I... I was visiting the grave of Simon Lewis."

Everyone in the room gasped. "Why would you visit that grave" Jonathan asked glaring at her. She was quiet for a long moment before saying "While Simon Lewis was alive the two of us were in a secret relationship." I got wide eyed shocked that she actually admitted it.

I looked over at Magnus and he looked at me not even looking slightly shocked. Then again he never got to know Simon Lewis; he was killed the day Magnus arrived. There was chatter going on in the room; most of it coming from the boys Isabelle was suited to be married to. Finally, my father stood up and ordered everyone to be silent.

Once it was quiet again Jonathan went back to questioning my sister. "Do you have anyone who can verify that you were at Simon Lewis's grave?" Isabelle frowned shaking her head no and Jonathan looked at everyone "She has no witness and she supposedly visited a Witch's grave. She was with Simon Lewis who was guilty of witch craft that could only mean that she is a witch as well." I stood up and slammed my hands hard on the table "That is Preposterous my sister is no witch!"

"Silence Alexander" My father yelled glaring at me. I looked at him outraged "father you know just as well as I do that Isabelle is no witch. Tell them!" "I said Silence" He yelled making me keep quiet.

Jonathan dismissed Isabelle from the stand and she came back over to me sitting down. I put my arms around her hugging her tight and she hugged me back frowning. Jonathan moved back over to my father and Stephan "It is time for the verdict. Let's start with Alexander; I find him not guilty what do you two think?" Stephan looked at me and said "Not guilty." I looked at my father and he also said not guilty.

I sighed with relief and looked back at Magnus who also looked relived. "Now for Isabelle" Jonathan said making me lose that good feeling I had. The room went quiet wanting to hear the verdict and Jonathan looked at Isabelle "I find her guilty of the murder of Max Lightwood." My mother started crying and I held onto my sister tighter. All father has to do is stick up for her and she will be okay.

"Guilty" Stephan said before everyone's eyes went on Robert. He looked at everyone before looking at Isabelle and I. Then finally he said "Guilty." My stomach dropped when I heard the word; guilty... My father said she was guilty. He set his own daughter up for death.

"Then Isabelle Lightwood should be burned at the stake at once" Jonathan announced. Isabelle looked at me holding me tighter "Alexander don't let them hurt me." I hugged her tighter and glared and Stephan and my father as they both got up and came to take Isabelle away from me. "My sister is no witch and she is not guilty. I will not let you harm her!"

Stephan grabbed my sister by the waist and my father grabbed me by the shoulders both trying to pull us away from each other but we held on tight not budging. "Isabelle is my sister if you want to kill her you have to kill me first!" Isabelle held on to me tightly crying into my shoulder and my father kept pulling on me. "Alexander the law is the law let go of her this instant."

I looked at him "Never!" Stephan did one huge tug on Isabelle making her hands slip off my shirt and let me go. My father took the opportunity to grab me by the back of the neck and slam me to the ground making me hit my head so hard that I let go of Isabelle and got knocked out cold.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a dark room laying in a bed. How did I get here and what happened to Isabelle? The thought of Isabelle made me sit up fast and a sharp pain went through my head making me groan and put my hand on it. "Be careful Alexander you hit your head really hard."

I blinked and looked at the other side of the room where Magnus sat by the window. I dropped my hand looking around "why am I in your room?" He stood up and walked over to the bed sitting in front of me "You were knocked out so I brought you here." I met his eyes before asking "Where is Isabelle?"

He frowned and grabbed my hand squeezing it "Alexander... she's gone." I felt my entire body freeze over "Gone... you mean she's dead..." "Your father burned her while you were out cold so you wouldn't make a scene." I closed my eyes and hugged myself shaking "I... I promised I would never let her go. I said I wouldn't let her get hurt."

Magnus frowned and pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly "You tried your best and you fought hard to save her. It was your father who sentenced her to death not you." I hugged Magnus tightly baring my face in his chest "My brother and sister are both dead... I couldn't save them." Magnus held onto me tighter "You have me Alexander... I will always be here for you."

My head started to feel cloudy and my eyes were heavy; my body wanted to sleep but I just wanted to sit in Magnus's arms and grieve. "Don't fight the sleep Alexander" Magnus whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes not able to fight it anymore and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Dumb Robert Lightwood never fails at being an ass! Who sends their own children to death?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here we are everyone. The final two chapters. Thank you all for supporting this story :)**

* * *

Magnus Pov- I watched Alexander sleep feeling horrible for putting a sleeping spell on him. I had no choice though he needed more rest and he wouldn't do that feeling horrible about himself. Maybe I should have done something during that trial. I should have frozen time and took Isabelle out of there or I should have forced Alexander to come with me instead of giving him a choice.

Still I know Alec never would have accepted leaving his family. But now that both his brother, sister, and Jace are gone and with his father stabbing him in the back over and over again maybe he will leave with me. There was a knock on my door before Luke came in "you have a visitor at the door."

I blinked confused, never getting visitors besides Alec and I stood up going downstairs with Luke. I went outside and frowned when I saw Jonathan there waiting for me. "what do you want? Haven't you caused enough trouble today?"

Jonathan just rolled his eyes and started walking to the barn "follow me I want to talk in private." I hesitated before following him into the barn. He laid his coat down on a stack of hay before sitting on it and looking at me "I'm about to throw an offer out to you and I hope you accept it." I glared at him "there is no way I would ever make a deal with you."

He glanced up at me "even if it assured Alexander's safety?" I frowned "what's your game Jonathan?" he shrugged "it's very simple really I want you to leave Alexander and mind your own business." I clenched my fists outraged "there is no way in hell that I am doing that!"

He shook his head "you were never meant to be involved with this town Magnus Bane. You came here to find information on your mother and that is what you should be focusing on. Alexander is just holding you back. The way I see it is you can stay with Alexander, continue to have this sinful love affair, and be killed together. Or you can leave Alexander now, focus on finding your mother, and both of you can live long healthy lives."

"like I believe any of that crap. You killed Max and burned Isabelle, you are continuing your fathers work to make angels." Jonathan pulled some hay out of the stack and started breaking it up. "you misunderstand Magnus. The reason Isabelle and Maxwell Lightwood are dead is because of you."

I glared at him "how so?" "you killed my father; the most important person in my life. I needed to pay you back somehow but simply killing Alexander was way too easy. So I killed his siblings so you will have to live your life knowing Alexander's siblings are dead because of you."

I frowned clenching my fists "you're a monster." Jonathan glared at me intensely "you are the one who is a monster. You are a warlock who has corrupted Alexander's mind with sinful thoughts and actions and on top of that you killed my father." I clenched my fists tighter and yelled "your father tried to kill me!"

He stood up "my point is Magnus that I'm tired of the violence. If you stop talking to Alexander I will leave him alone and he will live out the rest of his days in peace. But if you refuse me you will both die. Even if you run away I will find you and kill you both."

He picked up his jacket and brushed off the hay before looking at me "I will give you two days to decide." He walked passed me leaving and I just stood there not knowing what to think. Is there a possibility that he is telling the truth? If I leave Alexander, Jonathan will leave him alone and let him live.

He is right that I'm the reason Alexander's siblings were dead. If Alec knew that would he regret our time together? Will he wish that we have never even met? I can't imagine a world without Alexander in it but if it was going to keep him safe maybe I should consider it.

I shook the thought of leaving Alexander out of my head. The whole idea of leaving him was impossible but Jonathan was right about one thing. I need to get back to looking for my mother. If I can find her, or find any information on her then maybe I can find a way to save Alexander. That's when I remembered Alexander telling me about how Max always read magic books and books about warlocks.

Maybe if I search his room I can find some information on my mother. I walked out of the shed and looked up at my bedroom window where my lover was sleeping in my bed. "I will make the world a safe place for you Alexander."

I made it to Alexander's house and snuck into Max's room with no trouble at all. It seemed nobody was even home but it was best to be as quiet as possible just in case. I moved over to the book shelf and pulled out multiple books but none were what I needed. There were books about healing spells, possession, and even some powerful spell books but nothing had any content that linked to my mother.

The only thing I even know about her is that she lived here in Salem and she wrote some powerful spell books. One of them being The Book of White one of the most powerful spell books in the world. Almost every warlock had their eye on that and even some mundanes. I'm sure Jonathan has his eye on it as well.

I reached up to the top of the book shelf and felt a box was there gathering dust. "what's this" I asked pulling it down and opening it. There were a bunch of letters written in the same hand writing as the letter my mom left with me when she left me on kana's doorstep and there was a little brown book. I sat on the floor and pulled out the little brown book before opening it. There were more letters inside with times and dates like a diary. I turned to a random page and started reading.

 _Today I got separated from my beloved with only a month left till I have Magnus. I hope to find him before Valentine and the others get to him. Father valentine has learned about the existence of warlocks and has also learned of the angel summoning. If he were to use the angels' magic the world would be filled with chaos._

I frowned finishing that passage before skimming through some more pages. Finally, I stopped on the last entry.

 _My beloved is forever gone and I fear I will be next. I have no choice but to take my son somewhere safe before Valentine sees that I gave birth. An angry mob of mundanes are going to come for me soon and I know that my time is up. But I refuse to let my sons' life end before it can begin. I will take him to the next town and hopefully find him a great home before I go. I wish this wasn't the case but Magnus and The Book of White must never get in Valentines' grasp._

I frowned and put down the book looking through the letters now. I wonder if Max ever read any of these. If so I'm shocked, he didn't give them to Jonathan. I stopped on a letter that was labeled 'to Magnus' and I picked it up frowning. It was addressed to me and has never been opened. I took a deep breath before opening the letter and starting to read.

 _Dear Magnus, if you are reading this it means I am dead and you have found my letters. Magnus I never wanted to get rid of you but I had to do it to assure your safety. My dear a great evil is here in Salem and sometimes you have to let the ones you love go in order to protect them. I don't know what Salem is like now that I am gone but I do know it can't be good as long as Valentine has the powers of angels on his side._

 _I have hidden The Book of White in an old cottage that is on the edge of Salem. If you don't know it's there it's easy to miss but I know you will have no trouble finding it my boy. I need you to find the cottage, find The Book of White, and then use it's spells to defeat valentine or whoever is in charge. I know it is a big responsibility and burden but baby it is for the good of the world. I love you very much and I hope you have lived a life full of love and kindness._

I closed my eyes letting all the words sink in and it took everything I had not to start crying. Certain words kept replaying in my head over and over again. _'Sometimes you have to let the one you love go in order to protect them.'_ was this really the answer? Was giving up Alexander the only option I had if I wanted him to stay alive?

I could get The Book of White and defeat Jonathan but what if he hurt Alexander before I had the chance? Maybe my best option is to keep Alexander at a distance until I get the book. That's not fair to Alexander but what choice do I have?  
I stood up and gathered the box and letters before sneaking out of the House and going back to my own.

Alexander Pov- I opened my eyes feeling groggy and Magnus walked into the room holding an old looking box close. "what's that" I asked him tiredly and he put it in a trunk before looking at me and smiling slightly. There was something sad about his smile. "you should head home Alexander."

I frowned and sat up "do I have to? I wanted to stay here with you for a little while." He shook his head no "I have work to do and you need to go be there for your mother." I frowned thinking about how my mom must have felt watching Isabelle be burned days after Max was Buried.

"You're right" I said standing up. Magnus walked up to me and hugged me tightly "I love you Alexander" he said softly. I frowned and hugged him tightly "Why do you sound so sad? This is starting to sound like a real goodbye."

He held me tighter "No it's not..." I frowned at his long pause and I hugged him back tightly "I love you too Magnus" After he let me go I let him go and left going home.

A Week Later~

I walked out of my home and looked up at the gray sky thinking that it was going to rain. It had been doing nothing but raining here in Salem but then again why shouldn't it. All my friends have died, both my younger siblings killed. With all this death and pain what right does that sun have to shine?

Max's funeral and Isabelle's burning was only a few days ago yet it felt like it has been forever since I've seen their faces. Magnus is the only person keeping me going but he has been distant toward me for the past week. Maybe he's afraid of the burning. Why do we even burn witches and warlocks? They aren't hurting anyone; if they were all good people like Magnus couldn't we learn to live together?

I shook my head and started walking down the dirt road leading to Luke's barn. Magnus has talked with me about running away from Salem and starting over fresh in a new place that doesn't have burnings. My excuse for not going was my siblings but now that their gone… what should I do? If we run away will people come after us? Accuse us of being warlocks and burn us in front of our loved ones? Will it all be for nothing?

I stopped walking and looked up at the sky again as it started to sprinkle rain. "Max…. Isabelle… what should I do?" There was a sound of footsteps coming up behind me and I turned around thinking it was Magnus but it was Jonathan. "Did I startle you Alexander" He asked smiling at me; sending chills down my spine.

"Oh no it's just… I assumed you were Magnus." He walked up and put his hand on my head running his fingers down my hair and on to my neck "You and Magnus have gotten very close haven't you? He is a very mysterious man." I nodded "Yes but he is harmless… was there something I could help you with Jonathan?"

He nodded removing his hand from my neck "Yes; would you mind accompanying me to the church? Your father wishes to speak with you." I frowned and looked back in the direction of the barn "Well… I suppose so." He smiled more and linked his arm with mine "Great lets' go."

He pulled me in the direction I came and led me to the church. The church was even spookier when the sky was gray and it was raining. I looked at Jonathan "so… what does my father want from me?" He shrugged "Didn't say for cretin."

He opened the big wooden doors and I stepped into the church looking around. "Stay here and I will get your father." He walked away and I walked up to the podium waiting. "This place is so creepy" I mumbled picking up the bible off of the podium.

When I did it sank into the ground and stairs appeared going down. "What in the world?" I looked around making sure no one was coming before making my way down the stairs now curious of what was down there. When I got off the stairs there were many hallways to take but only one had torches leading down it so I chose to go that way.

"Why on earth would there be something like this in the basement of the church?" I made my way to the end of the hall but stopped when I heard voices coming from behind the door. I opened the door a peek and I could see my father and Jonathan standing with… wait; Camille Belcourt? She was burned, I watched her be burned so why was she here?"

"Did you bring Alexander" Camille asked looking and Jonathan and he nodded. "Soon we will have all the pieces in place and we will be able to resurrect my father." When Magnus wanted to run away he wanted to do it because he accidentally killed Father Valentine. He said he didn't mean to do it.

"Why did we have to use my son? We have used all of my other children why take my first born and only one left from me" My father yelled. His words made my body freeze. What did he mean by that? Was he the reason Max and Isabelle were gone?

"The Lightwoods have strong blood and they are the perfect vesicles for resurrection. Stephen is using Max to bring his beloved girlfriend back to life and Alexander will be my father's vessel." I leaned in closer trying to hear but I lost my balance and fell into the room making every one's eyes go on me. I looked up at Jonathan who gave me the evilest of glares "How much did you hear Alexander?"

I sent him a glare of my own and I stood up "I heard everything and I will not let you get away with what you're doing. You are killing innocent people." I looked at my dad and frowned "How could you? How could you all sacrifice your children and siblings for this?"

There was no answer from mine or Jace's father but Camille stepped up "What would you know about it Alexander? You are nothing but a pawn just like everyone else and we have brought you here to die." I glared at her "Only if you can catch me." I turned and ran out of the room and down the hall as fast as I could.

I could hear Jonathan yell to go after me and by time I was at the stairs my father and Stephen ran out of the room to catch me. I got out of the tunnel and I ran out of the church doors making my way into town. I couldn't trust anyone but Magnus, I can't scream for anyone's help unless it's Magnus. I turned a corner and seen Magnus going into an alleyway.

I screamed for him going after him. I screamed his name to the top of my lungs not caring who else heard and I was crying begging that Magnus would hear me. It was raining hard now and the dirt road was becoming a muddy one making me trip and fall on my face. My father walked up with Stephen and they each grabbed one of my arms pulling me back to the church.

I closed my eyes screaming "Magnus; Magnus!" But no matter how much I screamed my lover did not come to save me. My father and Stephan pulled me back to the church and took me to a room where there was a huge cross shaped table sitting in the middle of the room covered in blood. "What is this" I asked breathless and Jonathan came into the room with Camille, both now wearing black cloaks.

I've seen those cloaks before in my dreams but I have also seen this table. It wasn't bloody in my dreams but it always leads to me becoming an angel. This was it... I was going to become an angel like I feared. "Let's get started shall we" Jonathan said grabbing a thick old book.

I looked at the book before looking at him "Are you going to blame my death on Magnus?" Jonathan was silent for a moment before asking me a question "Has Magnus been avoiding you this past week Alexander?" I frowned thinking about how every time I tried to talk to Magnus this week he always said he was too busy. The day Isabelle was killed Magnus hugged me like he would never hold me again.

"You see Alexander I am the one who made Magnus avoid you." I looked at him and glared "Why?" "Because he was in my way, with his powerful magic he could have protected you from me. I told him that if he left you alone I would let you both live out your lives in peace. He was a fool believing me but I guess that works to my advantage."

He snapped his fingers and both my father and Stephen grabbed me and slammed me on my stomach, onto the cross table. They shackled my arms and legs to the table and I looked up at Jonathan glaring "What are you going to do to Magnus?" Jonathan got to my level smiling slightly "I'm going to accuse him of your murder and have him burn of course." I shook my head no "Magnus won't just go along with that. He will get away or fight you!"

Jonathan stood up shaking his head "He left you all alone and chose to trust me. He will blame himself and come willingly." I shook my head no and Jonathan walked over to Camille and the others who were now wearing cloaks too. "Let's begin."

They all got in a circle around me and pulled up their hoods before holding up their hands and starting to chant something in some kind of language I didn't understand. I closed my eyes tightly starting to feel stinging pain go through my body and focus into my back. Whatever they were chanting it was stinging me with unbearable pain. I opened my eyes and gasped when I seen flames surrounding us.

Black ink like marks appeared all over my arms and the flames rose into the air swirling around everyone. I looked around desperately before stopping my gaze on Magnus. I don't know if I was imagining it or not because the Magnus I seen was see through like a ghost and his appearance was completely different from mine.

His hair was colorful like a rainbow and his clothes were so strange but those golden green were unmistakable. The other people didn't seem to notice this Magnus, was he even there at all? The Magnus I seen looked at the cloaked figures and yelled at them to stop hurting me but once again they either didn't hear him or see him. "P... please..." I choked out reached my hand as far as I could out to him. "Please Magnus... help me."

He opened his mouth as if to say something to me but the chant got louder making the fire wall go up higher. The Magnus I saw vanished and I screamed to the top of my lungs as the fire attacked my back. The flames sank in before black angel wings busted out of my back.

* * *

 **Remember the dream Magnus had at the very beginning of In The Arms of An Angel? Well that's the Magnus Alec saw in the flames in case it wasn't made clear. Alec got a glimps of the future ;P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here's the last chapter. I enjoyed showing you all this story. Thank you all for your support.**

* * *

Magnus Pov- I walked out of Luke's home and looked up at the gray sky frowning. It has been raining so much lately that it has really brought down my mood. I have been ignoring Alexander for about a week and it has been killing me inside but I have no choice. I have to keep him out of the cross fire. I won't let Jonathan or anyone else accuse Alexander of anything that will get him killed.

I walked out of the house and made my way to town pulling the letter my mother wrote out of my pocket. If I can find the cottage my mother talked about then maybe I can find the book of white. I turned down an ally way where the letter said my mother's house would be and I froze in my tracks when I heard Alexander scream for me. I turned and looked back in the direction it came from.

"Alexander…" I whispered and started walking back the way I came. I stopped though and frowned looking at my feet. He was probably just trying to find me. And I promised myself that I wouldn't see him anymore. I have to just walk away before I get caught up in him again

"Magnus; Magnus!" he yelled but I just closed my eyes tight and turned back around heading in the direction the letter told me to. "I'm sorry Alexander… but you're better off without me." I went down another ally way and frowned when I was met with a dead end. "But... the letter said that the cottage was right here."

I walked up to the wall and clenched my fists before kicking the wall "Damn it!" My foot went right through the wall and I gasped shocked before quickly pulling my foot out. I got closer to the wall and touched it making my hand go through it. "A secret entrance" I said softly before fully going through the wall, ending up inside an old dusty cottage.

"Bingo" I said softly before starting to look around. The cottage was very small and there wasn't a lot of furniture but there were large book shelves sitting side by side full of dusty old books. I walked up to the closest shelf and skimmed the rows trying to find the book of white. Would it really be this easy to find such a powerful spell book?

Then again this is my mother and if she was anything like me she would put it in a simple spot that no one would think to look. That would be these shelves. "There are so many books here this will take me hours" I said looking at all the shelves. I closed my eyes thinking of a way to make this go faster and suddenly the 'find it spell' came to my mind.

"That's it" I cheered before holding up my hand and saying "Book of White come to me." I held my hand there for a long moment but nothing happened. "Book of white come to me!" I said again louder this time but still nothing happened. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy" I sighed dropping my hand to my side.

I sat down on the floor to think about what to do next but all I could think about was Alexander. He was calling for me and I completely ignored him. I'm sure he will be angry at me but this is all for the best... isn't it? I leaned on the wall looking up at the book shelf in front of me wondering if everything I was doing was pointless.

I glanced up at the top of the shelf and sat up fast seeing the corner of a white book sticking out. "Please be it" I said holding out my hand and using my magic to make the book come to me. Once it was in my hands I brushed the dust off and sighed with relief when the title said Book of White. "I finally found you" I said softly, getting up and I opened the book looking at it.

There were all kinds of powerful spells inside but none more powerful than the angel summoning spell. This is the spell mother said Valentine has been using to make angels out of everyone. For some reason I thought back to the boy Alexander told me was named Simon Lewis. They must have tried to use him as an angel and once they saw that his blood wasn't strong enough they burned him instead.

The spell they have must be a weak one because they can only make angels out of people with strong blood. If they got their hands on this book they would be able to make angels out of everyone with no problem at all. "I need to keep this hidden from Jonathan at all costs" I said softly, putting the book in my satchel and quickly heading back home.

Later that night I sat by the window in my room and opened the Book of white looking over it one more time. The book was full of all kinds of spells like portal spells that can get you anywhere you want to go. "Wow my mother was such an amazing witch" I said softly looking through the book some more. I heard the distant sound of yelling and I looked out the window frowning when I saw torches lit up in the distance. It was an angry mob and they were getting closer and closer to Luke's house.

I closed my eyes taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down. They weren't here for me; they will pass the house. But sure enough they stopped in front of my house yelling for me to come outside. Maybe that's why Alexander was yelling for me earlier; maybe he was trying to warn me.

I shook my head of all my thoughts of Alexander and opened my mother's spell book going to a wall to create a portal to escape. I started saying the spell to open the portal but stopped when I heard one of the mob people yell "Magnus Bane! You are under arrest for the murder of Alexander Lightwood!" I felt my entire body go cold. Death of Alexander Lightwood; what did they mean by death of Alexander Lightwood?

I thought back to the way Alexander was screaming for me and I dropped my book putting my hand over my mouth. He was screaming for me to save him and I ignored that cry for help. I was being selfish and now Alexander was dead. I glanced down at the spell book thinking before numbly picking it up and walking over to a chest in the room.

I opened the chest and put the book inside before closing it and putting a lock spell on it. Once that was done I stood up and took deep breaths before going downstairs to meet my fate. I opened the front door and two men grabbed me tying my arms behind my back. "You will pay for what you did filthy Warlock" One of the men spat and I just glanced at him still too numb and uncaring to react.

I looked ahead of me and frowned when I saw Alexanders' mother standing among the crowed crying with her husband standing right next to her having his arm around her as if to support her. What would she do if she knew the truth? That her husband is one of the reasons why their children were dead. I met Robert Lightwoods eyes, my eyes cold with hate "I hope what you get is worth what you lost." He stared at me his expression unchanging and the men dragged me away going to put me in prison until morning.

When I got to the prison cell everyone left but Jonathan. "You are a fool Magnus Bane" He said coldly. I glared daggers at him "You Promised me that Alexander would be alright if I left him alone." "And you are a fool for trusting me" He said simply.

I looked down too depressed to hold up my head and Jonathan walked up and crouched down next to me. "You really should have seen it Magnus, Alexanders final hours. He just was running to you begging you to save him but you ignored him. He begged you to save him while he was tied down but still he was not saved. Oh and the agonizing screams from when the fire hit him, eating away at his back burning him down to the core and through all that pain he still cried and begged for you Magnus."

Tears streamed down my face as I listened to him. I didn't want to cry in front of him but I had no will to fight. I chose to believe Jonathan over myself. I should have just run far, far away with Alexander when I had the chance. Now he is gone from me forever and I was here awaiting my death.

"I enjoy seeing those tears Magnus. I hope your last moments on earth are agonizing." He walked out laughing and I just laid down closing my eyes picturing my lovers' magical blue eyes. I'll never see those eyes again; I'll never see that black hair or hear him laugh the laugh I love to hear so much. Everything is coming to an end. I closed my eyes letting sleep take over me and not soon after I started to dream.

 _~I walked in a tunnel of darkness wondering what I was even doing here. I failed at saving the love of my life everything was over so why was I walking through this tunnel? I headed to the end and sunshine hit me as if just came out from behind the moon. Once I was used to the light I looked around at my surroundings seeing nothing but dead flowers and thick, long, thorny vines that all connected to a body sitting in the center of the field._

 _I ran into the field needing to know who was in the center. I don't really know why but I feel like Alexander is close by. A few vines tried to grab at my leg as I ran but I tore my leg out of its grasp still running to the center. Once I finally got there I froze seeing the body sitting in the center was a grown man with blonde hair. Valentine._

 _He looked up at me smiling slightly and his arms were wrapped around something long and wrapped in thorns. I looked down and froze seeing he was holding Alexander who now had angel wings wrapped around his body, stuck on the thorns. I glared at Valentine "Let him go right now!" He laughed slightly and just held Alexander closer tilting up his head showing off his deadly pale face and purple lips._

 _"As you can see your precious angel is dead. Looks like I won after all." I hissed lowly and the vines clung on tighter to Alexander "it's too late for you to save him. In about three hundred years I will be reborn thanks to your foolishness. Alexander will be my ticket to revival and immortal life."_

 _"How can you use Alexander when he is already dead? Are you going to use his corpse?" Valentine shook his head and stroked Alexanders head looking at him "He is in a state of death now but someday he will awaken." He looked up at me "He is beyond saving."_

 _"That's not true" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and Tessa was standing there with Will holding his hand. They weren't the only ones there though. Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Max were there too along with Maia and Jordan._

 _"How are you all here right now" I asked softly looking at Will's, Max's, Maia's, and Jace's angel wings. I looked back at Alexander seeing that he had the same wings. "You can still save Alexander Magnus... you can save us all it will just take time and power" Jace said looking at Alexander and Valentine. "How... it's too late all of you are dead, Alexander is dead."_

 _Will shook his head "We angels are only in a state of death we will sleep for a very long time. Magnus you can do a spell that will help all of us even those who are gone." I shook my head "I don't understand." I turned around to look at Valentine and was shocked to see he was gone. Alexander was still there covered in thrones._

 _"Why is Alexander like this?" Max frowned watching his brother sleep "Alexander's heart died along with himself. He felt too much pain and betrayal during the summoning." I frowned knowing that it was all my fault Alexander was like this._

 _"What can I do?" "You need to cast a spell making sure we are all resurrected at the same time around the time the angels wake up" Tessa said watching me. "We need to be able to have our memories in order to save them." I looked back at Alexander frowning before looking back at them "I'll try."_

 _I raised my hands in their direction and I closed my eyes focusing on them trying to make the magic stick to their souls. They each faded one by one until it was just Alexander and I. I got on my knees and touched Alexander's cheek "I'm sorry that I hurt you like this Alexander... but I swear someday I'll make up for it." I closed my eyes and said the spell letting the entire field disappear.~_

I opened my eyes to see that Alexander and the thorns were gone and I was back in my cell waiting to die. The doors opened and the men who tied my hands last night came in and retied my hands before taking me outside to the square. I closed my eyes as the men tied me to the cross. I could fight this; I could escape from these restraints but I will not. I am the reason Alexander is dead and I must be punished for that.

I glanced at the crowed and frowned seeing Jonathan's evil smile on his face. "Magnus Bane you are guilty on the charge of murdering the last of the Lightwood children; the oldest, Alexander Lightwood with witchcraft. For this shameless crime you will burn on the cross and God will place judgment on your soul." I laughed slightly "God you say?"

I looked at all of them feeling sorry for their pitiful belief in God. If God really existed Alexander wouldn't have died, the way he did. All the people who have died in this town wouldn't have died because God would have been forgiving. "You are all fools. All of you worship your God but it is the people of God who are betraying you."

I looked directly at Jonathan when I said that "You will be found out and when you are I hope you get what you deserve." Jonathan just smiled wider and the men who tied me up each grabbed lit torches and lit the hay at me feet on fire. I sucked in air harshly as the flames licked my legs and I looked up at the sky clenching my eyes shut. Alexander I'm so sorry… I know I won't end up where you are but I still hope one day we will meet again. I swear no matter how many times I'm reborn I will love you.

* * *

 **So I have a question for all of you. I have a story that I love called Rock My heart. It's one of my favorite Malec FF's but I use actual music lyrics in the story. I need your help in telling me wither or not I'm allowed to upload lyrics onto this site. I feel like I remember seeing that I'm not supposed to but I didn't know if any of you have read stories on this site that had music Lyrics. I would love your feedback on this because if you think it will be okay to have it, Rock My heart will be the next story I upload. If not I have some unfinished stories I can start working on that would only be updated once a week instead of twice.**


End file.
